


Evening, Mr.Winchester.

by ArchAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Angry Dean, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bossy Dean, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Dean, Cashier Cas, Cashier Castiel, Chevy Impala, Coffee, Creepy Dean, Dean is a Tease, Dry Humping, Experienced Dean, Fluff, French Kissing, Innocent Castiel, Kissing, Lonely Dean, M/M, Manipulative Dean, Mean Dean, Naive Castiel, Nude pictures, Older Dean, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Religious Family, Rich Dean, Rimming, Rough touching, Sassy Cas, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Sex, Sexting, Slight underage cas, Stalker Dean, Texting, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Walmart Cashier Cas, grope, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAlpha/pseuds/ArchAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always notices the same guy in designer suits come into the Walmart where he works as a cashier, but he only comes in after midnight. Dean leaves his phone behind one night, Castiel sees the nude pictures he has because he is one nosy boy. That's where it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray suit, Green tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, Trying this out :) let me know if you like. Chapter 2 will be up soon!
> 
> Picture source- google images.

2:45 in the morning. Saturday. 

There he was... Mr.Handsome always wearing crisp black suit's. Castiel saw him every weekend standing in the 20 item's or less check out line, he always bought the same few things. 

**Wine, Condom's, Lube and shower gel.**

How much sex did this guy have? Castiel rapidly blinked to see that the guy with green eyes was now standing infront of him, smiling up at him. " Evening. " was all he murmured. 

" Sir. " Castiel felt uncomfortable as he rung up the man's total, carefully placing the select item's in a plastic bag for him. 

The man in the suit didn't so much as listen to the cashier when he told him how much the total was, simply handed him his **American Express** card. Castiel swiped the card and waited for the amount to be approved. 

" Thank you for shopping at Walmart. " The cashier smiled rather awkwardly. 

The man set his Blackberry down while he slid his American Express back into his Black leather wallet and nodded. 

Castiel sighed, watching the guy walk off towards the exist. Imagining thing's in his head. No one was standing in line so he had some time to kill, He leaned against the register before noticing the Blackberry infront of him. " Shit. " 

Castiel didn't know what to do...Temptation was too much. He picked up the phone and looked through it knowing it was wrong to do so but the curiosity to learn about this regular who only came in past midnight overpowered him. He quickly looked through the pictures and to no surprise found dozens of nude picture's of the guy. Also a couple of just his cock. Some with cum on his fingers. A couple of his perfect toned abs covered in cum. Was he Psycho?

It looked pretty big Castiel thought (also wondered why his own wasn't as big)...he thought of sending them to his own phone and deleting the evidence but couldn't deal with the guilt of doing that. Could he? He skimmed through the text's, Or he should say ; " Sext's "

It was clear this guy was some sex obsessed freak. Castiel had always been very tame when it came to sex (only having been with one person before and it didn't  
really count).

He never really watched porn, but when he did he would binge watch and go through most of the categories. Castiel didn't even masturbate all that often. The guilt afterwards weighed on him too much for that.

Seeing the contents of the strangers phone really made him feel weird. He hadn't noticed that the guy came back looking for the phone until he heard a very rude clearing of a throat. Disgusting he thought until he looked up and realized it was **HIM.**

Well fuck...He couldn't say anything, he just held the phone out. 

" Having fun are we? You're quite the nosy young boy. " 

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the register. " Sorry sir. I was- "

The man rolled his eyes and spoke in a disgusting tone, " This is unacceptable. You violated my privacy. I think I should do something about that. "

Castiel's eyes shot up to look up into annoyed green, " No! Please... " He lowered his tone to a whisper, " I'm only nineteen... I-I Don't need any trouble. "

Green eyes seemed to flicker with something, " Nineteen? Hmm. " rubbing at his week old stubble on his jaw.

" Sir, Can't we work something out... I don't know what to do about this but I'm sorry, My parent's taught me better, I swear. "

" We can work something out...My name is Dean, But you should call me Mr.Winchester, Out of respect. " 

The annoyed tone was back from the older man. He looked around Thirty five or thirty six years old Castiel thought.

The boy nodded furiously , still so afraid he would get in trouble for being nosy. " Anything, Mr. Winchester. "

Dean couldn't deal with him tonight, he had someone waiting on him so he just waved the boy off and walked away. Phone safe in his pocket this time.

 

The following night Castiel saw Him again, Dark gray suit with a dark green tie to match the eyes along with dark brown leather shoes. Loafers? Oxfords? 

He couldn't tell from the distance...but noticed his hair had been slicked slightly to one side.

The man was looking dead ahead, not making eye contact but this time he had a shopping cart with more item's.

  
[](http://imgur.com/8E0aAuc)

Nerves and anxiety overwhelmed the nineteen year old.

Soon enough it was Mr. Annoyed face's turn, of course with the amount of sass and attitude this guy had he wouldn't unload his own shopping cart.

Castiel went out of his way to unload the items for him and scan them, rather quickly and hoping the past night's incident would be already forgotten.

He wasn't that lucky.

Dean spoke, " I'm gonna need you to take these to my car for me, I can't wrinkle my suit. " placing two fingers on his green tie and tugged it once. 

He nodded, " Yes sir. " and watched how the vein in the man's neck seem to pulse under the strain of the tie.

" Are you always this timid. " Dean asked but it didn't sound like a question. 

Castiel didn't answer and simply took the man's card and proceeded to bag the item's. 

 

_This time_ the man bought snacks and and a car air freshener. 

 

Castiel picked up the grocery bags, " Lead the way sir. " 

Dean looked around and nodded towards the exit doors, Castiel shuffling behind with his hands full.

He was led to a Black Rolls Royce. Wow was all he could think of in that moment with his main concern being not to trip over his shoelaces. 

The trunk popped open and he was given the go ahead to place the grocery bag's inside.

Castiel stood silent and looked toward the man, " I better get going- "

" Cas. " Dean read his nametag out loud. " Stay a minute, will you. " Again it didn't sound like he was asking but telling him.

" Ok. " Castiel looked down. Shivering once. 

It suddenly felt 10 degrees colder and he wanted to be back inside the store.

Dean noticed, " Get in, come on. "

Castiel got the impression the man was plain old and bossy. He didn't know if he minded yet. Nonetheless the got inside, warmth hit him.

" You saw everything on my phone. The pictures? " Dean asked,looking out of the darkened window before eyes falling on Castiel.

" I'm sorry- "

Dean waved him off. What's his problem?

" What's your home phone number? " Dean's lips quirked into a smile from the side of his face that the boy couldn't see.

" Oh my god please don't call my parent's, I swear I didn't mean- "

The older man turned slightly on his side and placed his heavy hand on the boy's thigh, inching slowly inwards. 

Castiel stopped talking, looking down at the hand then back up to those gemstone eyes. He gulped, never having been in a situation like this before. 

Dean hummed, eye's fixed on the boy's bulge. 

Castiel snapped out of it and tried to get out of the car but the man stopped him and held him down against the leather seat.

" Stay put, I won't hurt you. Unless you like that sort of thing. " 

"Let me go. " 

The man raised an eyebrow, " You didn't like what you saw then. "

When the boy closed his eye's for a moment Dean took the chance to place his heavy hand behind his neck and held firmly.

His eye's flew open. " Please-I'm sorry. Don't hit me- "

" Hit you? I wouldn't dare ruin this pretty face. " The older man leaned close and pressed a light kiss to the boys temple, moving to his ear 

and planting a wetter kiss there. 

Castiel's breathing became labored but he tried to keep his cool. " I need-"

Talking in his best comforting voice he said, " I know what you need. " and licked his lips before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the pale neck on the boy.

" Gnn- " He let out a strangled noise Castiel never heard himself make and surprised by it.

Dean did it again but this time he licked at the skin over his adam's apple.

" Uhm-aghnn- " The boy's legs spread wide and he leaned back against the seat some more, eyes shut tight and neck exposed.

He smiled and ran his rough fingertips down his neck before getting a good grip on it. " You liked that, hmm. "

Castiel suddenly felt like his khaki slacks were too tight and he was feeling so warm. Was he running a fever? Doubtful. 

" I-I don't think I feel so well...I should go. " 

Dean chuckled darkly, " You don't say. What do you feel. "

Could this boy be so clueless? Was he a virgin? 

Castiel noticed he was sitting with his legs spread open and suddenly straightened up. " I think maybe I'm gonna throw up, I have a really warm feeling inside. "

" Oh...Cas. " Dean bit his own lip before releasing it, clearly staring at the boy occupying the passenger seat with a sudden desire. 

" I think you're hot for me. Yeah? "

Castiel whined, " I don't know what you mean but I am feeling sick and I should go, I think your new car smell is making me feel ill. "

Dean groaned angrily, " SURE! Blame the car! " throwing his hands up. 

Castiel almost jumped in his seat from the sudden outburst, taking it as his cue to get the fuck out of the car.

As the boy walked as fast as he could back to the store Dean came up in his car and honked, shouting from the open window " We're not finished here! " and sped off. Castiel looked back but he was already gone. 

 

Does he just want to humiliate me some more and for me to be his personal slave by taking his groceries to his car because he is Mr. I can't lift a finger or it will 'wrinkle' my brand new designer suit? The cashier snorted to himself, hand on his stomach. He had no idea what he was feeling in there.

 

When he got home from the store he fell on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Mr.Winchester. **Ugh.** He thinks because hes a rich somebody that he can tell me what to do when he isn't even MY boss. Castiel's hand found it's own way inside his pant's and into his boxer's. He hadn't realized he was tugging on his ball's until his eye's fell on the little statue of an angel he had on his dresser. His eye's went wide and he looked down to where his hand was, " Sorry. " He hissed.

 

A few moment's later his hand's came together at his chest and he began to pray. 

 

_'Please don't punish me for looking at Mr.Winchester's naked pictures. I know it was wrong and it didn't stop me...'_


	2. Castiel's Coffee & Dean's Chevy Impala is what made Sunday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes with Mr.Winchester for coffee and is confused about what he may feel for him, and what his parent's have told him in the past about letting someone get too close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture source - Google images.

Castiel didn't see Mr.Winchester at all the following couple of night's and he didn't know why he felt let down about it.

It wasn't until Sunday the following week around 1:45 in the morning that he spotted him.

Walking around the store carrying a basket, he was picking up apple's, testing their firmness and putting them back. He never got any apple's but kept doing that along with the avocado's, pear's and cucumber's. Dean Winchester was wearing casual clothing this time.

**Plain white shirt, basketball shorts and sneakers.**

Castiel wondered if he had gone to the gym tonight. He decided to mind his own business and attend to customer's instead of letting his eye's wander off to Mr.Winchester in the produce section.

 

Castiel almost forgot Dean was in the store until the man had placed his basket in front of him and smiled. He looked up at him but decided not to engage but to be polite anyway, he smiled back.

Dean handed the cashier the cucumber that he had missed," Not quite as big as me huh cas. "

His voice was deep and raspy. _GOD help him..._ he shivered but kept his cool, placing the items in bag's accordingly.

While his receipt was printing Dean asked kindly," Mind helping me again, I aghh-hurt myself at the gym earlier." he faked a sharp pain his his back and bent over slightly to make it convincing. " Can't really lift anything."

Castiel nodded and looked at those biceps flexing as the man put his change in his wallet.

As he grabbed the bag's Dean suddenly said, " Wait. No I can do it myself, I'll see ya. "and ran off.

 

Castiel stood there with his mouth open, how un-attractive...but he didn't care how he looked he wanted to help him and didn't know why exactly.

 

He managed to get the guy out of his mind until he got off work at 5:15 in the morning. Cas walked out of the store and dug in his pockets for his key's when he heard a whistle to his left. It wasn't...except it was, Mr.Winchester leaning against his shiny car. Waiting for him? _No way._

 

" Hey cas. Wanna get coffee? " He smiled, his extremely white teeth peeking out from his perfect blush colored lips.

" Uhm..." The boy looked around, it was still dark but he nodded anyway, simply not thinking anything of this. " Where? "

Dean's face fell and he became flustered. " Aw shit...Um where do kid's drink coffee these days? "

Great, he mentally kicked himself for sounding like a grandpa. _Way to go!_

 

Castiel smiled, " We kid's go to Starbucks...These day's. "

" Yeah ok. " His ego felt crushed, little did he know he was going to feel even older the more time he spent with this boy.

 

After a quiet short drive to the nearest Starbuck's Dean parked the car and looked around. " Don't think it's open. "

Castiel smiled again from where he sat. " They open early but we'll wait till more lights turn on inside. "

 

Dean started to hum Metallica under his breath. It had always calmed him down when he was nervous.

" What's that? "

Dean choked, " You never...of course you haven't. Kid's these days. " He got his phone from the pocket in his short's and found the song he was humming to on Youtube and letting it play not to loudly.

 

" You keep saying "Kid's these day's" Mr.Winchester, how old are you? " The boy studied the man's stubble, he looked handsome in the faint glow of the almost rising sun.

" I'm...Thirty shhixshh. " Dean covered his mouth on the second digit to make it not-audiable.

" You are twelve. " Castiel shook his head and climbed out of the car.

" Shit Cas- " Dean rushed after him at full speed just so he could catch up to open the door for the boy. " After you. "

Castiel rolled his eyes. " You're thirty six. "

Dean's head fell, " Well your hearing is A-OK. " He held a thumb's up sign and waited for the boy to pass him so he could roll his eye's without being caught.

 

They got in line, Both of them looking at the enormous menu on display before them on the wall. " What is all this shi- "

" Shh. Pick something. "

It felt alot like they were a couple bickering over what to order for coffee, hey it is what it look's like exept they weren't a couple. _Yet._

 

" Give me your hand. " Castiel did as he was told and the older man placed his American Express in his palm, " You order, I have no clue what any of this is. "

The boy nodded and told the barista that they would have two white chocolate mocha's. After Castiel paid with Mr. Winchester's card he handed it back to him and they found a table near the back, next to a window. They didn't get a chance to talk until their drink's were called.

A tall Blonde girl shouted, " Two Venti White Chocolate Mocha's for Cas Winchester! "

Castiel blushed, Dean looked like he loved the sound of his last name attached to Castiel's first. " Go on, They called your name. Cas Winchester. "

The boy shook his head " No you go! " He whispered loudly and embarrassed for his life right now. Dean simply relaxed against the wooden chair and made a hand gesture that made the boy furious.

_He has the nerve to shoo me away? THIS GUY._

 

After a few minute's when Cas didn't return he looked up from his Blackberry to find him talking to a guy behind the counter. A Starbuck's barista. Dean cringed but kept his calm because he heard him say goodbye and was walking back to their table near the back of the coffee shop.

" Hey. " He cringed again, the jealousy seeped through a bit, he cleared his throat and tried again. " Hey cas, Okay so what did we get. " _There we go._

Castiel smiled, hoping the 'Cas Winchester' thing was forgotten. Knowing how old Dean was he has already forgotten.

" White chocolate mocha's. " He placed Dean's cup in front of him.

The older man looked down at it feeling intimidated by a cup of coffee. " A White what? "

" White MOCHAAAA. " Castiel repeated himself, shrugging and took a sip. " That's good. " Dean hadn't tried it yet, " Go on... " He urged.

" Alright..." Dean gulped and removed the lid, " What the fuck is that. "

" The whipped cream? "

" Why is there whipped cream in coffee, is this Irish coffee? " Dean looked so confused yet disgusted, it was a very childish moment for a grown ass man on his behalf.

" It's trendy I suppose but it makes the drink better. "

Dean was trying to scoop out the whipped cream with the little green stick that came attached to the lid, " Oh hey..." Dean noticed the naked mermaid on the stick.

" Will you just drink it. " Castiel pretended to be annoyed but he was finding this guy to be rather cute, in a man child type of way.

" Look, The only coffee I've ever had was BLAAAACK. Like oil. " Dean sipped, making the most obnoxious face ever.

" BLAAAAACKKK, Like your soul you mean. Mhm of course. "

Dean's head snapped up and he flicked whipped cream at him. " THAT. BOY. Is not funny. "

Castiel bit his lip at the stern-ness in the man's voice. " Yeah okay. " He was feeling warm inside again, in his stomach.

_Oh no._

He pushed the feeling aside and nodded at whatever Dean had been saying, something about Demon's and Black and Car's? Who know's.

 

" So yeah, I have a Chevy Impala-Well it was my father's. " Dean continued, " It's more like, A side project.He was in a car accident and passed away instantly...I've been repairing the car on my free time. "

Castiel blinked, sipping his drink some more. " I'm sorry ... You like car's? Classic car's? "

The man's eyes lip up like stars. " Oh man, You have no idea how much I do. I have book's on car's, Classic car's are my favorite. I Quite fancy my father's ride and I wouldn't mind getting my hand's on a Crown Vic sometime. "

Castiel smiled. " My dad had one when I was really little, I'm not sure what happened to it after he passed. "

" I thought you had your parent's? "

" No I do, Adoptive parent's...My dad passed away before I was Ten years old, My mother disappeared not long after- "

Dean reached across the small table, placing his hand over his gently then realized what he did and pulled away. He drank his White mocha whatever it was without paying attention to the taste. It was growing on him with every sip he took, if he ever had one of these again the only thing he would remember is Cas. Sweet Cas, innocence and light.

 

" You finished the whole thing. " Castiel smiled up at him as they were walking out of the coffee shop, his own drink still half finished and already cold in his grip. He tossed it in the trash real quick and turned back to the man.

Dean inhaled deeply as he looked down at Cas. Something changed but he didn't know what did. " Yeah, It grew on me- " He almost tripped on the lace's of his untied sneaker's and it had Castiel laughing so loud, but turns out he didn't really mind. Hearing his laughter at all was good, he hadn't heard it until now. At his expense or not it was a nice sound.

" Shit. " Dean was about to bend down before he winced from his sore back and this time he wasn't faking it.

" I'll get it old man. " The boy got on his knees and began to slowly tie his shoelace's. Dean couldn't help but think he looked really boyish and cute down there. Except the pervert at heart that he was kept thinking of something else he should be doing down there instead but alas chose not to listen to that side of him right now.

Dean helped the boy up, " Thank's. Shall I take you home now or- "

Castiel frowned, " I left my car at the store but...I mean, I'm not tired at all and I would really like to see that Chevy Impala you claim to be working on back at your's. "

Dean bit his lip. His dirty mind connecting ideas. BAD ideas.

" Not like that... " Castiel's voice remained firm. He wasn't an easy conquest, didn't even know if he wanted this guy like that. Plus he's old, _EW_ right?

He sighed, " It hurt's soo bad to get rejected... " looking down at the sidewalk as they got closer to his car and walking as slow as he could.

" Stop being so 'Woe is me'I hardly did anything to tarnish your ego, if your ego is hurt I'd check to see if I have game in the first place. You're severely lacking in skills."

Dean stood there opened mouthed. Boy and he thought he was a sassy bastard. " Get back here what does that mean! "

Castiel skipped off to get inside the car first. " Catch me if you can! "

 

Dean smiled and wasn't even angry for a change, he was always so short tempered and easily annoyed. That would never change but something felt different with this boy.

 

Late that afternoon Dean Winchester drove Castiel back to Walmart where he worked so he could get to his car. They spent the entire day working on his Chevy Impala, Dean

even got to show the boy a few thing's, how to change the oil and how to change a tire. The boy was clueless but he was learning, all thank's to him.

 

" Thank you for today, Mr- "

" Dean. " He sighed, " It's Dean now. "

Castiel smiled, " Thank's...Dean. "

The man closed his eye's at the sound of his name. " Someone has to show you how to be a man- I mean show you car thing's, as you call it. "

" My adoptive dad isn't very, hand's on or care's where I go or what I do. They are very religious...but hypocrite's, not super over protective. I think they just hate everything. Nothing seem's to be good enough for them- "

" So they preach, but don't practice huh Cas. " He was looking over to the passenger side, internally smitten with who was sitting next to him.

" Exactly. " The boy exhaled and closed his eyes suddenly feeling the pang of sleep deprivation. " I haven't slept. "

Dean sat more sideways so he could face the boy, " Neither have I. " running his rough fingertips across his forehead to brush the curling black hair's at his forehead to the side.

" Show your pretty face, don't hide it. "

" Dean... "

The older man had zoned out, but was caressing the boy's face. Fingertips running down his smooth cheek and along his jaw.

" Dean. "

" Cas can I kiss you. " It didn't sound like he was asking this time either, even though scared, he nodded. He hadn't really been kissed before, except once but that didn't count. It was during spin the bottle and everyone was high, also he was fifteen year's old at the time.

Dean slid his hand behind the boy's head and laced confident finger's into his thick unruly raven black hair, massaging his scalp slowly until he finally plunged. Kissing him deeply and gently all at once.

Castiel was being pressed so hard against the seat he whimpered. Dean's free hand came up to be placed on his jaw to coax him to loosen up and open his mouth for him.

He **NEEDED** to slip inside and really kiss him. Castiel let him in for a few second's before pushing him back. " NO! "

Dean blinked harshly as if he was awoken from a deep sleep, sunlight from outside was blinding due to the pending sunset on the horizon. " Wha? "

" I'm nineteen...You're thirty-six...I- You're abusing me. "

" Wha-No-I'm not- " He couldn't form a sentence right now, he was still in a blissed out kissing mind state.

" My adoptive parent's told me about these things...They told me to never let anyone touch me or kiss me like that, it's not allowed. "

" Cas...What. "

Castiel shook his head rather violently. " You are abusive and I need to stay away from you. " He reached for the door handle. "

" Woahhh woah Cas wait! " He reached over and grabbed him before the boy slapped him right on the face. It didn't hurt, not physically really he's been hurt worse...The slap hurt in a whole new different way.

Enraged Dean basically shoved him the rest of the way out of his car. " Fine, You brain-washed little shit! I hat-Don't need you! " The passenger door slammed shut and he punched at the steering wheel in frustration then gripped it tightly. Fuming with rage, nostrils flared.

 

_Calm down...Calm down..._

**1,2,3,4,** _Fuck it._

Dean stayed angry and drove off. The thought that he would be considered abusive in what he thought began as a tender moment infuriated him, sure he is into alot of bad things such as rough crazy sex. Hell he know's he's an adrenaline junkie and live's for hookup's and random fling's but he doesn't want that with him.

Maybe he was really just too old for Cas, Even though the boy was of legal age. What stung the most wasn't the slap to his face, it was that this was the first person he treated decently since, well forever and he was shot down.

 

Dean knew it wasn't all just Cas' doing, He knew his parent's must have told him bad thing's or conditioned him a certain way, hell maybe over protected him too. As he drove home he kept thinking of their nice coffee banter that they had at Starbuck's and the fun afternoon he spent in his driveway showing the boy 'car thing's'. Dean couldn't just let this all end before it could really begin. Could he? He had to try something.

He wanted a chance, Dean had good intentions for once. It wasn't going to be that way with him. He had been annoyed with the kid for month's since Castiel started working at the Walmart near his house, he was the most socially awkward cashier who never made eye contact and had balls to look through his Blackberry when he forgot it.

 

There...That led to bad thought's of him wondering now what Cas looked like naked. **NO DEAN, focus.**

_You have to play nice and be a gentleman if you want to get with this kid. Wait, first you need to stop calling him a kid because he's nineteen and is in an adult...he just look's like a kid, Yeah._

He groaned angrily.

If Cas was there he knew he would say something sassy as hell like, " Are you a bear or what. "

That made him smile and relax, grip on the steering wheel loosening as he drove home on Sunday evening. Of course he was going to give it his all in order to win over that little shit.

 

 

[](http://imgur.com/WlCGCNt)


	3. Persist & you will see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Castiel's house, he starts to be come obsessed.

Wednesday evening Dean walked into the Walmart near where he lived, pretty sure that the cashier he was crushing on would be there. Except he wasn't. Castiel had always been standing behind register 7 but tonight a petite girl with red hair took his place. 

Her name tag read 'Charlie B.'

The thirty six year old sighed and carried on his business within the store after all he had to buy hair gel and body wash. When he turned a corner there he was. In the Men's hygiene aisle of the store. The nineteen year old was sitting Indian style on the floor, taking product's out of a huge box and placing them in the lowest shelf where they belonged. He had to admit he looked rather adorable and smaller than he already was, he cleared his throat to get his attention. Castiel looked up to find him standing right there, keeping a comfortable distance. " Hey. " Dean greeted shyly. The boy went back to placing product's on the lowest shelf, ignoring him.

" Cas...I-I don't know what I did wrong, you said I could kiss you-" 

The boy cut in mid sentence, " I know, I'm sorry. " he held up his hand so Dean could help him up. " I'm just not used to these things... "

Dean took his hand and helped him stand, " Things? Like kissing? "

Castiel picked up the box and gestured in a certain direction so the man would follow him where he was going. 

" I'm just cautious Dean, I DON'T do hookups and I know you do. " They reached the back of the store and he set the box on the floor before crushing it with his foot before placing it along with other boxes and cardboard for recycling. 

Dean's eyes went wide, " I- "

" How many times have you bought condom's and lube? " The boy asked, arms crossed now. 

" Touche. " The man looked away, shame filling his insides. 

" I don't expect everyone to be like me, or everyone to have the same morals but- "

" I get it Cas. Just- Go out with me. " Dean reached forward and cupped the boy's face. " We had a nice time last weekend. "

He blushed, blinking it away. " You're thirty- "

Dean let go and rolled his eyes, " Again with the age difference, I know I could basically be your father but give me a chance, I can't control my age. "

" True, I'm really sorry. We can try. " Castiel tried to smile and be convincing that this would not create problem's with his parent's at some point. 

Dean's eyes lit up like stars and took out his Blackberry from his leather jacket's pocket to give to Castiel so he could punch in his number. 

The boy took the phone and looked at it, suddenly a twinge of sadness overtaking him. " What about...the others. "

Confused he looked at the boy and then at his Blackberry. " Others...you mean my nude pictures and how they must be for someone else? "

Castiel nodded, looking up now before he heard him say " I do ...sleep around- " then his face fell again to the floor. Dean got on his knees in front of the boy and placed his hands on his waist. " Look at me, I'm going to be honest. I do enjoy sex...I have it as often as I can with- random people. But it's different with you. "

Castiel looked at green eyes trying to figure out if he was being sincere or he just wanted in his pant's. " Promise Cas. I want you now, only you. I want to try and show you I can be good. "

" Then delete any other guys name's and number's off your phone please. If you are serious you should be able to do that for me no problem. " 

Dean sighed, " Well you have my phone, Delete it all. " he stood up now and wrapped an arm around the boy to pull him close to his chest. " Give me a real chance. "

" I'm off in an hour, I'll meet you in your car and we'll talk this out. " He smiled against leather and breathed in the cologne that was Dean.

He groaned loudly as if he had been punched or something, " Fine. " he ground out through gritted teeth. " I'll meet you in an hour. "

The boy pulled away and huffed. " You sound like a beast or something you should take something for your anger. " he shrugged, proceeding now to delete some of Dean's 'hookup' buddies from the contact list. 

Dean yanked his phone from pale long fingers and waved him off , walking away. This man's rudeness and sassy-ness would never change, probably not even for Castiel but the boy couldn't mind too much since he was giving him a chance, or at least to talk things out.

 

Almost an hour later Castiel walked into the bathroom to wash his hands and face as he always did before he left work but he found him there, sitting on the counter between the two sink's. " Cas. " the man said.

[](http://imgur.com/j6G6OBL)

" Why are you everywhere? " he replied still in surprise over finding him there when they had agreed to meet outside in his car.

" Come over here. " Dean leaned back a little against the wall, " There's more room here to 'talk'. " he used air quotes.

Without thinking he walked over to the man, standing between his leg's. " Good boy. " Rough strong hand's found their way to the back of the boy's neck. Castiel's eyes closed and he exhaled. " Damn Cas, you're like a puppy. " Dean's voice sounded deep, heavy, and comforting.

Dean let his fingers knead the back of his neck, going up to his hair and tugging a bit, " I meant it when I said I wanted only you. Believe me? "

" Not yet. " Castiel squirmed out of his grip but Dean was fast and pressed him to the wall closest to them, facing him. 

" I'll prove it. What do you want me to do? "

Castiel could feel something really hard poking him in the side. " What the hell is that? "

The man rolled his eyes, " I'm real happy to see you, now answer me. "

" You're bossy. I'm gonna slap you again. HARDER this time. "

Dean smiled, showing teeth. " Yeah? You know I kinda liked you slapping me. "

The boy gulped, " Are you a masochist or something? I read about- "

" Shhh Cas, let's not waste time with nasty topics. Just tell me what to do for you. _Anything._ " Dean jabbed his erection into the boy's side when he said that last part.

" Uhm...ugh. " Castiel looked down at the hard on covered in dark denim jabbing into his hip, " Please stop that...I can't think. "

Dean let go and backed off as if burned by fire. " Think. "

Castiel straightened up and ran his finger's through his hair, forcing his hair back to how it had been before it had been messed with. " Come to my house? "

The man looked disgusted. " On second thought I am going away on business and can't- "

" My parent's should be gone for work - "

" Let's go. " Dean beamed and grabbed his shoulder to turn the boy towards the door so they could get going. 

" Dean you're a real piece of work you know that? "

" Yeah yeah can we go. "

~

It wasn't long before they were both standing in the middle of Castiel Novak's bedroom. Dean looked around, pacing the room and admiring his things. Without touching of course. " Nice room Cas. "

" Dean, We're not having sex-"

Dean's mouth fell open, " NO SEX?! " he sat on the boy's bed, looking up to him. " I didn't expect you to give it up so soon anyway, I'm okay. "

Castiel smiled, walking over to his side of the bed and began to strip off his work clothing. He stood in navy blue boxers, yawning into his hand. 

Dean's mouth felt dry now, watching him as he looked through some drawer's for some short's. " Shit. " he whispered under his breath.

When Castiel got in bed, over the cover's, he looked at the man next to him. " You can lay down, big bed and all. " he patted the mattress. 

He didn't know if he should. This was too tempting. It wasn't until he heard " Take off your jacket. " that Dean snapped back to attention and did as he was told. " And your shoes. " Castiel eyed him up and down, maybe he was the one who was more tempted to take thing's further. 

" Yeah...yeah. " Dead kicked off his boot's and climbed into the bed wearing only a plain black shirt and dark jean's. " Alright. " his voice was raspy now and wouldn't go above a whisper. 

Castiel looked into green eyes, he was laying on his back while the man lay on his side. It was clear he didn't want to get too comfortable yet. His eyes scanned lower to the man's arm's now, God they were... _juicy_ was the only word he could think of and continued to scan lower. Something big was straining behind those dark jean's.

The boy nibbled on his bottom lip until Dean's thumb pulled it out from his mouth. " Don't do that. "

He nodded, he felt so warm in his stomach and hoped he wasn't gonna be sick. " I feel weird again. I don't know what's wrong with me. " he pulled a hand over his face. "sorry. "  
  
Dean smiled " Do you want me to make you feel better? " and his hand found it's way to the boy's thigh, " Tell me. " he leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek. 

The heat in his stomach grew more intense. " I really don't feel good... " he shut his eyes tightly.

" Shh. " Dean's hand began to rub up and down Castiel's plump thigh, slipping his fingers under the short's , hot fingers squeezing skin. " You like that? "

 

Castiel made a crying sound. " You're making it worse- " He had no idea the heat in his belly was **NEED** , but the man already knew that.

" Relax. " Dean leaned in and kissed at Castiel's bare shoulder before letting his hand slip out from the boy's short's to grab ahold of his hip to align both their erection's together over their clothing. He began to rut into the boy slowly but firmly at first before picking up a comfortable pace. 

" Dean... " Castiel's eyes opened and they looked scared, in a surprised sort of way. " That...ghnnn- ughn- yea- " his breathing slowed also deepened. 

The older man didn't say anything just concentrated on the boy's face, his hand came up to hold the back of his head firmly by his hair. 

Castiel started to pant and let out small grunts and whines. Dean loved the noises he made and wish he could make him scream but this would require more time and more trust, clearly he didn't want to become rough with him and force those sounds out of him like he did with all the others before him. 

The more he ground into the boy the more Dean became impatient and his true colors started to seep through, his fingers got tighter at the back of his head and Castiel winced from his hair being pulled too hard. " Dean, you're hurting me...ghnn stop it- "

Dean looked angry and so lost in the heat of the moment, " Cum for me. " was all he said.

_Red flag._

" Dean no. What are you tryi- Stop. " Castiel looked up at Dean, who was now re-positioning himself above him and without consent he pulled off the boy's short's. Spreading his leg's apart and lifting them up higher, tongue kissing the back of his thigh's.

" Uhggnn Deaaaan... " Castiel squirmed in his hold, overwhelmed by sensation and confused about what had gotten into him so suddenly. He didn't know if he should let Dean do as he pleased or stop it and talk about the man's sex issues.

" God, I wanna just fuck you so fucking good, fuck your little ass with this big cock. " Dean unzipped and pulled it out, hot and heavy in his hand. Eyes focused on the boy's hole.

Castiel gulped, " Dean. I'm scared! " he sat up like lightning and slapped Dean across the cheek again. That's when he snapped out of it.

" What Cas? " He sounded so annoyed, his eyes clearly stated that." Why does everything bother you? "

Dean was slowly , semi jacking off right now in front of the boy, still in his previous position. Knees spread apart on the bed as he remained kneeling.

Castiel huffed, " Excuse me...You're psycho. " and reached for his short's on the other side of the bed to pull them back on quickly. " What's gotten into you? "

" I just wanna fuck Cas so get back here right now or else. " Dean stated. His fingers wrapped around himself.

Castiel glared. _Who the fuck does the think he is..._

When he didn't answer Dean grumbled, " I SAIDDD, get your little ass back here Cas. " and lay back on the bed, pushing his dark jeans down to his ankles. " Or better yet come over here and suck this for me, yeah? "

Castiel was angry, he was a douche bag but he was tempted. " I'm sorry Dean I don't suck dicks. " 

" You like girl's or wha- "

" No...But that doesn't mean I suck anything. " Castiel lay back on the bed next to Dean. At least Dean was talking now unlike when he was grinding into him.

Dean laughed, " No? You'll love to suck mine, It's good I promise. " and continued to lazily jerk off.

Castiel couldn't resist looking down at Dean's member. It was slicked and thick.

Dean groaned, trying to put more of a show for the boy, making his biceps flex as he stroked long and slow, the muscles in his stomach contracting as he breathed. After a minute he rasped heavily, " Come on Cas. I know you wanna touch it at least, It's not wrong to touch. "

The smell of Dean's musk was enough for the boy to turn on his side, reach over to place his hand on the man's chest and feel his way down. He groaned.

" Lower. " Dean urged when he stopped right below his waist, " Just grab it. " he let go of his cock so he could touch.

" Like this? " Castiel licked his palm, eyes focused on Dean, he palmed his cock slowly but heavily. 

" Uhhhh " Dean signed, " Yeah just like that, grab it for me. " he looked down at the hand on his cock.

Castiel was more curious about Dean's balls instead so he brought three fingers to his mouth to get them wet before he went to tug at them. 

The sound Dean made was something he had only ever heard in porn before. Castiel loved it. He needed to hear more of that, _now._

Dean breathed in and out carefully and slowly, Castiel thought he looked like a woman who was in labor and found it so hilarious that it egged him on to rub at that patch of skin underneath his balls, Dean whined and his legs fell wide open. Who knew Dean could easily submit like that. 

" Wow Dean...Your'e so easy. " A finger brushed over his entrance and the man hissed. " Ooops...sorry-wait you like that. " he pressed a finger to the hole.

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head, for a few seconds he only saw the whites of them and mouthed " Ohmygod. " with no sound.

" You really like this. " Castiel observed, in awe and curiosity now. " What do I do? " he noticed the man's chest rising and falling a bit too quickly. " Dean? "

Dean bit his lip and looked at the boy, " I think you should finger me Cas. I wouldn't ask but since I'm not allowed to do anything- " a long finger was trying to push it's way in, " Fuckkgnnnnughh "

" It won't go in. Why won't it go in? " he tried harder to push his finger in. The muscle wouldn't give.

" CAS! " Dean huffed, " We need lube...or something wet. "

The boy perked to attention and looked around his room, " Would lotion work? "

Dean looked at him in distaste. " What are your thoughts on licking a guys asshole? " It couldn't hurt to ask...he had no shame.

Castiel scrunched his nose, " Can't I just use spit... I've seen that in porn before. "

Dean smiled. " Be my guest princess. " he placed his hands behind his head, legs parted and watching.

" You're putting pressure on me by looking at me like that... " the boy raised his fingers to suck them first before spitting on them and trying his best to not make it look gross.

The man raised a finger to his lips, " Quiet. " he warned.

Castiel rolled his eyes, he wanted for him to lose his cool and to be under **HIS** control for a change so he thought 'what the hell' and pushed the man's legs up and wider and dove in. He began to lick at his hole with the tip of his tongue, he closed his eyes but when he heard Dean say _Fuck_ , he used all of his tongue as if he were enjoying an ice cream cone. With his eyes being closed he could not believe those groans were coming from Dean, it was like pure porn. The boy kept at it, earning more guttural sounds from the man. Castiel didn't want to stop but his jaw began to tense so he slipped a finger into his hole and this time it slid in with no trouble. He felt around inside while Dean panted out nonsense.

" Dean you're you feel really warm. " the words escaped him out of nowhere.

" Cas...You're killing me here. " 

~

After Dean came rather quickly, he and Castiel lay in bed and they talked about his issues regarding sex, anger and why he lost it before with him. He didn't know what to make of it but he didn't know Dean well enough to make a clear judgement so he would give him a real chance to prove himself and that even though he was afraid of sex, he would try to give him a try with an open mind. The man promised he would do his best to be patient and consider the boy's feelings and actually listen to him. 

Before the boy had fallen asleep he told him he worked in business and Dean learned that Castiel was also attending a couple college classes a week aside from his part time job working nights at the store. He smiled at the new information he received and kissed the boy's head before getting up and grabbing his leather jacket to leave. Dean figured he didn't need to wake him to say goodbye because he had his number already and would soon contact him.

The man smiled all the way home to shower and get dressed for another work day.

~

Dean texted Castiel while on his lunch hour. 'Cas.' Was all the text read. He figured he would be in a class or something. By the end of his lunch hour there was no text waiting for him so he decided to just focus and put his mind into his work forget the boy for the next couple of hours.

Castiel was with his friend walking around campus before his afternoon classes when his phone buzzed, " Anything important? " 

He checked the phone, " It's nothing. Come on Gabe we're gonna be late for class." Then stuffed it back in his pocket.

The boy had been disgusted with himself after getting Dean off earlier and had prayed himself to sleep for forgiveness.

~

At almost six that evening Dean walked out of his office building with his phone in hand, checking for any texts from Castiel, There were several. None of them from him though. Only from the hookups he had had recently. He rolled his eyes and decided to send him a selfie to get the boy's attention. After getting in his car Dean got himself hard enough to take a picture and send it with a little ' ;) ' attached. 

Dean got a reply instantly, ' DEAN! that's inappropriate right now because I was about to text you to come get me please I need you. ' he quickly read it and was about to type back a response when another text came through. ' My dad is out of control and is not allowing me to use my car. Get me out of here :( '

Dean typed out ' On my way, stay put. ' before rushing off to Castiel's house. _Why did the boy need Dean to go pick him up?_ The man drove way above speed limit, needless to say he was worried and had no idea what the boy had meant by ' My dad is out of control. ' He tried not to think of his own father abusing him when he was Castiel's age.


	4. Don't you cry no more.

After arriving at the teenagers house, Dean was about to park outside by the mailbox when he saw Castiel running up to his car.

"Dean!" He shouted, climbing into the car the second he realized it was unlocked. "Drive. I can't be here." he sobbed, drying tears on his cheeks.

The older man obeyed and drove off slowly, wondering what was going on. He wasn't dating the boy just yet, he felt this type of family drama  
wasn't his problem yet but he liked him so he had to try to be better than he was before.

"You ok Cas?" He asked after allowing several moments of silence. "I rushed to get you, I didn't know what may have happened."

Castiel wiped underneath his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "I'll be okay." He placed his hand on Dean's knee. "I'm okay now."

Dean's heart began to race, "Yeah?" and couldn't help the smile that peeked through his worrysome face. The teenager thought he almost looked  
like a boy himself when he smiled in such a genuine way. Those eyes lit up like fireflies in a starless night.

~

Dean must have drove for what felt like hours, the night grew darker than it had been. Lightning occasionally lighting up the sky in colors of blue and green. He looked over to see Castiel looking out of the passenger window, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I love storms." he whispered so quietly he didn't know if he imagined it or not.

He cleared his throat, speaking softly "Why's that?" 

The teenager just looked around, "I think that's when the sky looks beautiful. Scary...but beautiful in its own way."

Dean smiled. "I suppose, I like the lightning and thunder." He stole a quick glance at the passenger in his car, "Helps me relax."

Castiel inhaled deeply, turning his attention to face the man driving. Lightning flashed and he was covered in pretty white light for a second.

 

"Well Cas?" Dean asked, looking at him as they were stopped at a red light now.

He blinked abruptly at Dean, "M'sorry what?"

Dean giggled. Actually giggled. He was facing down and trying to hide his chuckle. "Nothing."

He drove off again when the light turned green.

Castiel kept staring at Dean's face, he couldn't help but think he was so beautiful in such a manly way. However weird that may sound.

"Dean...Can we go somewhere, please." He placed his hand on the mans thigh, squeezing. 

He closed his eyes for a second, drawing in a breath. "Where?"

Castiel rubbed at Dean's thigh, "Your place?"

Dean thought of all the reasons why this may not be a good idea but he didn't really care at this moment. 

 

~

"Wow." Was all Castiel could say when Dean led him through his large home, "Wowww." He repeated as they entered the bedroom.

_Dean Winchester's bedroom._

There was large bed, the wall's were a dark charcoal color, and the curtain's where a crisp white. All of his furniture  
was black, and hardwood flooring that he noticed as he walked close behind Dean.

The man stopped and Castiel bumped into his back by accident, "Woah Cas, Tryna top me?"

Castiel blushed. "No...I couldn't anyway, You're stronger than me."

Dean smiled, With teeth. Castiel simply watched as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Letting it slip off his strong shoulders.

The raven haired teen sucked in a breath suddenly feeling insecure among this perfect carved man.

He smiled confidently,"Nervous?"

Castiel kicked off his sneakers and shrugged, "I wanted to cuddle is all. Cuddling is nothing to be nervous about."

He was still nervous none the less.

The older man licked his bottom lip, he leaned in and whispered "I'm going to kiss you." against his pale neck.

He whimpered. 

Dean bit his neck softly, getting a quiet and unsure moan out of the boys throat. "You taste good." He grabbed the boys wrist and placed the trembling hand to his growing bulge, "That's what you do to me. Especially right now."

Castiel swallowed dryly, looking down now at his hand palming the huge cock hidden behind black trousers. The words "God Dean." escaped his lips.

Dean smiled, lifting up the boys shirt and tossed it aside. He sat on the bed and brought Castiel with him, right on his lap.

"I wish you could ride me.." Dean husked into his ear, his fingers now tugging at black hair. "Wish you could take this dick. " he ground into the boys ass once.

Castiel choked out a moan and bit his lip to stop any more from coming out. He rested his forehead on the man's broad shoulder.

 

Heat blossomed in his veins, "I want you right now...Give it to me." he whispered.

"Cas you might just regret that when I send you on your way-" Dean grabbed the teenagers ass through denim, "Sore and limping."

He cried out into the older mans shoulder. "I don't care-"

Dean spanked him, then rubbing at the area "Fine then, I'll give you what you want. I won't apologize for hurting you." Dean rolled Castiel on the bed and climbed over him, his rough hands exploring the pale skin that had been newly exposed.

"Dean wait...I can't-" 

Dean stopped. "I know we shouldn't...You wanna just suck my dick then?" 

"DEAN!" The boy screamed in terror. "You have a real mouth on you. You can't just ask me that. " He looked up into the green eyes.

He sighed loudly and rolled off the boy, "I should just stuff my dick in your mouth to shut you up. "

Castiel bit his lip at the words. "You're not a very good guy are you, Mr.Winchester."

Dean glared over at the boy. "Excuse me? We're back to that?"

He shrugged. 

"Fucking brat." The older man stood up, unblucking his belt. "You got ten seconds to get the fuck out of here."

Castiel stared at the man, "You're not serious." 

Dean closed his eyes, nostrils flaring. "One...Two...Three-"

"Really Dean, you're going to hit me with that?" 

Dean yanked his belt off, in warning. "Four...Five-"

The boy sat indian style on his bed, not moving. In fact he crossed his arms to show he wouldn't leave.

Dean rested his knee on the edge of the bed opposite of Castiel, ready to strike. "Six, Seven, Eight, Nine-" his counting speeding up.

Castiel closed his eyes waiting for the slap of leather to be heard in the quiet room.

"Ten." 

Nothing was heard so Castiel opened his eyes, "Why didn't you hit me?"

Dean sighed, kissing him on the forehead. "Because I like you, if you were anyone else I would have beat your little white ass by now."

Castiel smiled. "Little? My mother has always told me I have a bubble butt."

Dean crawled into bed right up to the boy, "Oh did she now. I would love to see that, to see if she was right of course."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Show me your little bubble butt baby." Dean murmured, nosing at the boys black hair that seemed to always be stuck to his forehead.

Castiel breathed in, he stepped off the bed so he could drop his jeans and boxers. He turned around. All he heard was a single groan from Dean at the sight. He hadn't noticed when the man got behind him, "Bend over the bed for me." Castiel obeyed. His milky white fingers clutching at the sheets.

Dean palmed at the boys plump cheeks, "God, I love this ass." his thumb dipping between them to feel for his hole. Castiel gasped. "Right there."

"Dean..." The boys breathing became harsh, "Please don't"

The mans thumb pressed against his dry hole, teasing it, knowing it wouldnt pop in without lube.

"Shh." Was all Dean could say, getting down on his knees before Castiel's behind. Pressing several open mouthed wet kisses to his lower back right above ass.

_Castiel wasn't sure if it was possible to have an orgasm from this..._

The boys perfect back began to arch, his round ass rising and rising. Begging for something more.

"My my my...Someone sure does want me." Dean began to toy with him, kneeding his cheeks over and over, tongue roaming everywhere but near his hole. 

"Dean...I think I'm dying, I feel so fucking weird...oh my god. " Castiel whined.

The older man spanked his bottom harshly, ignoring the gasp the boy under him made. "Who said you could swear under my supervision hm?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Castiel moaned.

"Are you Castiel, Are you sorry?" Dean brought his thumb to his mouth and began to suck on it. Making sure it was wet enough.

"Not really." He giggled, high off arousal. "Not like I'm scared of you, you're not my father-"

"Really now." Dean pressed his thumb to the boys hole, pressing and rubbing until it finally popped in. "You sorry yet?" he whispered into his ear.

Castiel's back arched more, pushing back and wanting to be filled for the first time "Fuck." Sweat started beading up on his forehead and upper back.

Dean let his free hand roam the beautiful milky white back of Castiel's. "You won't talk like that in my house. Got that?"

"Yes sir." The boy began to tremble, "Gnn...I hate you." 

Dean pulled out his thumb and replaced it with his middle and index. "No you love me. For doing **this** to you."

A sudden jolt of pleasure almost brought Castiel to orgasm right then. "FUCKKK..." he shivered.

The man spanked him again. "Damn it Cas, what did I _just_ tell you."

"I'm not even listening anymore." Castiel whimpered, beginning to fuck himself on the fingers inside of him.

Dean pulled them out slowly, loving the sounds the boy was making right now. Innocent but somehow full of sin. Castiel yelped as he was grabbed by his hips and pulled back to meet Deans big hungry cock that was covered by boxer briefs. "Cas." 

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder and didn't know if he liked the look in the mans eyes. _Such hunger in those green eyes..._


	5. Tears & a Taxi

 

Castiel awoke the following morning, he blinked away the sleep from his eyes and looked around to remember he wasn't home but he was alone in bed.

No sign of Dean. After getting up to wash his face he decided to go exploring, he looked down the hallway and found stairs leading down to what he assumed would be the living room. "Dean?" he called out quietly, "Dean..." right then he found him as he turned a corner into the living area. Dean, sitting naked on his couch.

 

"Yes?" he replied with a tone of annoyance. 

"Yes?? What the fuck." Castiel opened his mouth but closed it before he would say something he would regret.

"What do you want Cas." Dean rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I'm not in the mood. Please be quiet."

"Good. FINE." The boy huffed,"You're not that hot anyway and I need to go home." and turned on his heel to go back upstairs in search of his clothes. 

Dean was pressing against his back in no time, whispering "Oh yeah? Where do you think you're going huh." in his ear.

Castiel swallowed dryly,"H-home." his head fell back to rest on the strong body behind him. "Don't do this to me...you're being mean to me."

Dean's hand wandered into Castiel's boxers,"I'll be a little nice...Suck my dick and we'll talk about me being nicer."

"DEA-gnnn..." Castiel's balls were in the older mans tight grip. It was almost painful. "Dean pleaseee-"

"Suck my dick and I'll let go." 

Castiel nodded, he turned around and slowly got down on his knees. His powder blue eyes looking up through ink black lashes.

Dean sighed, his dick already hard infront of the boys hungry face. "Just open your mouth-"

"Dean...I've never sucked dic-" Castiel shut up as Dean was now slapping his cheek lightly with his cock.

"Just pretend it's a popsicle. You're a little boy on a hot summer day...sucking a popsicle."

The older mans voice was deepening more and catching in his throat, his arousal was threatening to get the best of him. He usually had control when a cute boy was on his knees for him.

"I can't do this." Castiel's eyes looked like he was about to cry. 

"If you do this, it will make me very happy...don't you want to make me happy?"

The boy nodded, he closed his eyes and opened up to let the hard dick slip in his mouth. His head began to bob slow, enjoying each long stroke in and out of his mouth. 

_Salty...bitter. It's not that bad._

 

"Fuck." Dean hissed through tight lips. His eyes closed and all of a sudden his hips had a mind of their own and he thrust up into Castiel without warning; hitting the back of his throat harshly. 

Castiel gagged at once, and popped off, "Oh my god! Fuck I'm sorry!" he got on his knees to rub circles on the boys back but Castiel quickly covered his mouth and got up to find the bathroom. "Cas!!"

 

Dean stood outside the bathroom door ten minutes later with a glass of water, and a frown on his face. He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet for trying to manipulate Castiel into sucking his dick, only to make him puke his guts out afterwards. He made a mental note of Castiel's gag reflex. "Cas?" he asked quetly, opening the bathroom door a little, peeking inside.

The dark haired boy was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wiping his eyes to pretend he hadn't been crying. "Go away."

"It's _my_ house." 

Castiel's eyes shot up angrily to Dean's.

"I'm shutting up now." 

"I don't think we should be seeing eachother anymore." Castiel said softly, eyes focused lazily on the white bathroom tiles on the floor. "This isn't working."

"You can't break up with me, we aren't in a relationship." Dean knew his argument was weak but he was halfway psychotic so why not play this card. He set the glass of water on the edge of the tub.

"Take it how you want, I don't want to see you anymore. I'm not cut out for blowjobs and anal sex-"

Dean snorted, "That's not all I wanted you for."

Castiel looked up at Dean, who was now standing infront of him. He didn't say anything back.

Dean got down on his knees, the cold tiles making him suck in a sharp breath, he put his hands on the boys knees. "Just stay."

"Dean, listen to me. I cannot suck your dick, I can't have sex. I'm not doing this!" Tears rolled down his cheeks,"I want love, not just sex from an asshole who treats me like shit."

Dean stood up, "Right." holding out his hand for Cas to take, he helped him up. "You deserve much better than me." With that he walked away into his bedroom to collect Castiel's clothing from the previous night. 

~

They both stood on Dean's porch, quietly waiting together. 

Castiel had the saddest look in his eyes as he looked back at Dean- Mr.Winchester for the last time. Dean just watched him get into the taxi he had called for the boy, with a blank; emotionless expression. He was used to goodbyes.

He spoke no more words to him before he left. Not while he changed into his sweaty clothing from last night and not when he cried into his hands while they waited for his ride.

~

It had been almost a month and Castiel had continued his studies, Dean Winchester continued working everyday, staying late most nights at the office to avoid his lonely life and fucking random boys he met on online dating services. They both weren't very happy.

Castiel especially wasn't happy when one Sunday morning he decided to get some coffee at the same Starbucks he and Dean had gone to. To his surprise he saw him there, with another boy that looked his age.

_Blue eyes, black hair, fair skin and clearly shorter than himself._

He had to wonder just how often he saw other guys. His heart felt like breaking but he was the one who wanted to part ways so he had to deal with it and move on. He found that life seemed lonely now even though he didn't know Dean very well or for very long.

Dean spotted Castiel as he waited in line, sure enough it looked like he had excused himself from his 'date' or whatever the guy was to him and came to stand behind Castiel.

He cleared his throat to get attention. It failed.

Castiel kept his eyes at the menu behind the barista in front of him. "Thank you." He smiled after he ordered and walked away from the register. The morning rush was in, he knew his drink would take a little while to be made so he decided to go to the bathroom and hide until he heard his name being called. He did **NOT** want to watch Dean and his lover or date or whatever the hell he was. He didn't want to see them kiss or hold hands.

After several minutes in the bathroom someone was knocking at the door. "Sorry it's busy." he called out shyly. The knocking persisted. He unlocked the door and as soon as he did Dean burst into the bathroom; locking the door behind him.

"Fancy I'd be seeing you here, Cas." Dean smirked.

Castiel sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to break in front of Dean. He wanted him so badly after all...but Dean was bad for him.

The older man cornered Castiel against the cold tile wall, breathing in the sweet smell of his shampoo. "You smell nice."

"They're calling my name, I have to go." Castiel pushed Dean off, or tried to. Pushing Dean off was like trying to move a cement wall.

"I don't care. I just want to kiss you." Dean held Castiel's face in his hands and dived right in, they fit perfectly. They're tongues rubbed against each other, they both groaned.

After a minute the boy pulled away, "Dean no...I don't want to suck your dick."

"Not everything is about my dick...unless you want it to. Give me a chance." Dean pleaded. "I'll do anything you want. I can _give_ you anything."

Castiel blinked. "A cool car?"

_Hey...couldn't hurt to ask right._

Dean hummed, thinking it over. "Sure, anything. Within reason, of course." he brushed his fingers through the small curls that fell on the boys forehead.

"I...was joking about the car, I don't care about cars. What I really want; you can't give me." 

Dean noted the sadness, "I can give you anything... Nothing too fancy, I don't want to spoil you. " The boy looked up at him through his lashes, his lower baby pink lip sticking out just a little bit. It drove him crazy when he looked like this. "I mean, if you're mine I will spoil you as much as you will allow me."

Castiel snapped back to reality, he shook his head and shoved the man away. "What about that guy you were sitting with."

Dean sighed, he knew he didn't behave all too well since they parted ways. "He's...a friend."

Castiel laughed. "You told me you don't have any friends. Only-"

Dean nodded as if to confirm.

"I see you haven't changed."

"What do you expect me to do, be alone?" Anger lacing his voice. "I have needs."

"I was alone. Everybody has needs, but we all don't just fuck around. God damn it Dean." Castiel shoved past him and left the bathroom.

He stood there alone for a minute. He knew he was selfish but he couldn't see the big deal. When he emerged, Castiel wasn't anywhere to be found.

 

That night Castiel was in bed, reading. His phone lit up. **Missed call:** _Mr. I am a freckly jerk._

Castiel groaned in anger, his thumbs typing out a reply on the touchscreen.

 **Who is this?** He wanted to pretend he had already deleted Dean's number and knew it was pathetic.

 _Mr.I am a freckly jerk:_ **I think I'm your sugar daddy.**

Castiel's mouth fell wide open the second he got the reply. "Oh my god whatta dick." he hissed at no one.

**Fuck you, Dean.**

_Mr.I am a freckly jerk: _**Yes why don't you fuck me** __

Castiel bit his lip at that one. Against his anger, his dick still was fighting not to get hard right now.

**Stop it.**

_Mr.I am a freckly jerk:_ **Why? This making you horny?**

**No you're pathetic.**

_Mr.I am a freckly jerk:_ **That's a shame because my dick is hard**

"This motherfucker." He hissed again, and leaned over to turn off his lamp on his nightstand. Now his bedroom in complete darkness.

**Shouldn't you be fucking a call boy at this hour?**

_Mr.I am a freckly jerk:_ **Ouch...That one stung. Here I am coming to you with my urges instead of a "call boy"**

Castiel couldn't feel bad. He was about to put his phone on the nightstand so he could get some sleep until it started buzzing again.

_Mr.I am a freckly jerk calling..._

Fuck it. He answered. "Yes Dean."

"So happy to hear from me." Dean's voice was soft, but you could tell he had ulterior motives.

"Oh yes so happy." Castiel rolled his eyes,"We done role playing angry married couple now? I'm tired, I did so much homework."

Dean's breathing was uneven. Castiel knew what he might be doing.

"Ah-gnn...Bet your dick isn't tired."

The boy could hear the faint sounds of Dean's masturbation on the other end. This was **NOT** going to happen.

Castiel whined, "Stop it."

"Yeah talk like that, I love it...talk to me." the older man rasped. "What are you wearing-are you naked?"

"I sleep in boxers."

Dean huffed a quiet laugh, "That's so fucking cute."

Castiel could feel his heart flutter in his chest and his cheeks grow hot. "Please."

"What exactly are you begging for? You say _please_ yet it doesn't sound-"

Castiel whined a little louder. Dean groaned in response. His hand slipped down into his boxers, wrapping his cold fingers around his cock and gasping at the sensation.

"I want to fuck you Cas. I want to pull on that beautiful dark hair of yours until you fucking cry. "

Castiel whimpered, listening intently. He couldn't respond.

"I wanna bury my fat dick in you." 

"Oh my god.." Castiel half whispered- half moaned, "Don't say things like that, shit Dean."

Dean groaned in pleasure and frustration, "I wanna spank you, scratch you, bruise you...mark you. God Cas I want you in the worst ways."

Castiel whimpered continuously through his climax. "M'sorry." he began to tremble in the aftershocks, "Didn't mean to cum...so fast-

"I'm serious. I want you. "

Castiel frowned at the mess he made on his hand. "Yeah Dean you want to have sex with me."

"Yes, I also want to be your boyfriend- or anything you want me to be. I'll take any label, as long as I can have you."

"My...Boyfriend? You know that won't work, if my parents see you they will go nuts."

Dean was taken by surprise at those words. "I'm sorry, for a while I guess I forgot I'm just a middle aged guy."

"Dean please-"

"Goodnight, Cas."

"Dea-!" The line went dead.

Castiel closed his eyes, wishing he could find a way to make this work. After all he did want Dean too. All this was new to him, never having a boyfriend before. He really didn't know how to approach any of this...Especially since Dean was, well Dean. And older.


	6. Hello & Hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After turning Twenty years old, Castiel wants more.

Castiel had been home all day. His friends busy with their own lives and his parents were out of town for the week. The weather outside was dreadful, heavy rain and thunder had been going on since he woke up that morning. He smiled though always having loved storms.

He hadn’t seen Dea- Mr. Winchester in a few weeks and hasn’t heard from him in far longer. Sigh… He felt like cuddling and making out with someone. Dean...

Castiel wondered if he should call him, text. Or be bold and show up at his house. He was ready for a more exciting life now that he just turned Twenty last week. 

The next chapter of his life where there was no longer a “teen” to his age number. In the past 2 months Castiel has been doing some thinking, was he going to follow his parents rules or grow up and finally start making his own decisions. 

It was time for him to start acting like an adult. A young man who was ready to try new things and have a serious relationship, or at least have some good sex by now.

Castiel wasn’t interested in anyone sexually, the only person had been that one guy he met at Walmart where he used to work at a few months ago. Screw it. He had to see where this could lead. He was willing and more than ready now.

That same night Castiel tried his best to look sexy and more grown up. He combed his hair off to the side, styling it with some hair gel. He wore a white button up shirt along with some distressed jeans. Still he couldn’t find any “adult” like shoes. All he had were some dress shoes that he always wore to church but were way too small for him now. Castiel wore sneakers and prayed his outfit was enough to show Dean he was a grown up.

He felt so ashamed about how awful he was to Dean...he had been so childish. 

Castiel groaned and forced himself to walk up the older man’s driveway to go ring his doorbell. No Rolls Royce in the drive. Was he home?

After a minute of ringing the doorbell he almost turned around to leave when the door suddenly flew open and a guy who wasn’t Dean stood before him. “ Can I help you? “

Castiel’s eyes bugged out, “ Dean Winchester? “

“ My brother’s inside. “ The guy with long hair stepped aside to let allow him to come in.

“ I can come back another time- I-I know he’s a busy guy-” 

The guy with long hair shook his head, “ Honestly he could use some company. I’m sure he will be happy to have a visitor- by the way I’m Sam. “

They shook hands. “ Cas. Well Castiel. I was Dean’s...Friend. “

Sam smiled and led him back to Dean’s room quietly. “ Here. I’ll give you guys privacy.”

Does he know who I am or what? I wonder why he didn’t tell me he has a brother…

Dean lay in bed, a few empty bottles of alcohol were scattered on his nightstand. Castiel gulped realizing it had been more than 8 weeks since they had anything to do with each other, their dynamic was going to be different now. He should have thought this through. 

“ Hey… “ Castiel whispered. “ Are you awake? “

Dean’s head rose from the pillow just high enough to see who it was. “ It’s you. “ His voice cracked.

Castiel smiled uncomfortably, “ Yeah it’s me, What’s wrong with you? “

Dean snorted. “ This guy I was dating recently kinda broke my heart. “ 

Castiel’s heart raced. Dean was dating already? Of course he would move on from whatever it was they had so quickly.

 

Castiel decided to be friendly no matter how jealous he was of this recent guy. “ You can tell me about him. Was he a good guy? “

Dean chuckled, “ No he was a little shit. “ turning over to face his visitor. He winked.

Castiel blushed now understanding he was the recent guy. “ I bet he was. “

Dean’s eyes closed. Castiel took notice he was nude from the waist down, only a thin bed sheet covered his torso.

This is my chance…

Castiel’s hand slowly found it’s way underneath the sheet covering the older man, his warm hand running up the man’s leg up to his inner thigh.

Dean’s eyes flew open, lips parted slightly open. No words were spoken. 

Castiel’s fingers wrapped around Dean’s hardening cock. “ I want this now. “

Dean groaned, he never imagined the boy to be so skilled at giving a hand job but there he was getting a fucking good tug.

“Don’t stop. “ He rasped, ripping the sheet off his body. Honey colored skin exposed to the only light in his bedroom which was a few candles on the table a few feet away from the bed.

Castiel leaned forward, locking eyes with Dean for a moment before allowing the thick cock into his mouth. He moaned.

The older man’s eyes rolled back in his head, a weak and frail “ Ughh-shit “ escaped his throat. 

Castiel was skilled. Turns out it was just like sucking on a popsicle. A melting popsicle that he didn’t want to let go to waste to be exact. 

All of a sudden Castiel’s hair was being tugged on, roughly yet also in a comforting manner. It was egging him on to keep going and arousing him to no end. He groaned with his mouth full of cock.

“ I -agh..have to-” 

Castiel let it pop out of his mouth, continuing to jack the older man off. 

Dean was so fucking close. His eyes focused on the trail of saliva mixed with pre cum from his dick to the boys lips that had lingered. “ Gotta cum- “

Castiel’s blue eyes flashed to meet his, his lips parting as if to say he wanted a taste. 

“ Open. “ Dean rasped right before his intense orgasm hit him. Harder than he’d like to admit. It had been a long while since he had come. Alone or during sex.

Dean looked at the mess he made on Cas’ face, “ Holy shit. “ He chuckled, “ Where’d that come from huh. “

Castiel bit his lip, unashamed. “ I want something. A relationship, love, sex- anything. I want something to happen. I want new things in my life. “ He spoke honestly. “ I’m not scared anymore. “

Dean tried to process the words he was hearing over his labored breathing. “ That’s quite a lot to take in right now. “ He relaxed into bed, “ I’m not feeling well Cas. Mind if we pick this up another time? “

Castiel shrugged, “ I know it’s a lot but you wanted this too- “

Dean pulled the twenty year old on top of him and pressed him to his chest. “ I know. Babe… There’s some things we have to discuss first. “

Castiel kissed his chest, “ What things?” 

“ In the morning. “ He rasped. “ Please. “

“ Goodnight...Babe. “ Castiel’s sleepy voice whispered in agreement. In the morning they would talk it out.


	7. Sex or Tears.

Castiel stirred awake, he turned over to check the time on his phone. 5:32 in the morning.

 

“Dean.” he called out in a whisper.

He was alone in bed, “Ughhhh.” Castiel groaned, getting up to find him and calling out “Dean?” once more. He walked down the hall in darkness as best he could in search of the man. Where is he…

Castiel bumped into something tall and hard, “Ah-”

“Shhhh.” Strong arms embraced the smaller frame in comfort. “It’s only me.”

The twenty year old relaxed into the grip. “I was worried...You weren’t in bed with me.”

“I wouldn’t leave you. Not after a blowjob like that.” he whispered. Smirking.

Castiel looked up at Dean, “Kiss me?”

“That’s something you never have to ask me for.” The older man leaned down a bit to press his lips firmly on Castiel’s. Soft and supple… “Mmmm.”

“Dean.” He broke the kiss,”I-I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“About before. About being so anal and childish about sex and relationships. I didn’t know anything.”

“Oh I’ll show you anal.” Dean flashed a predatory smile.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you will...Teach me?”

Dean bit his lip and reached to palm the younger man’s bottom, “Yeah baby? You want me to teach you how to have anal-”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” He blushed, “Well...That too. Later on.”

“Hmm...I can do that.” Dean inched closer to Castiel and let his lips touch his ear as he whispered “Now, Open your mouth for me. I want to taste you.” 

Castiel shivered, tilting his head to the side to meet Dean’s lips.

“Love it when I talk to you this way?” Castiel nodded. His grip tightening around Dean’s waist. “Mmmmm...You have no idea what I want to do with you.”

This caught his interest, “Oh??”

“I want to kiss your smooth skin-” Dean kissed Castiel’s bare shoulder, planting half kiss-half bite kisses up his neck to his jawline “Make you shiver.” 

When Castiel moaned softly, he smacked his ass hard with an open palm. “Make you NEED me. Make you squirm- “ Dean was the one moaning this time. Enticing himself with his own words. “Oh babyyy.”

“God.” The Twenty year old whimpered, “I want your fat cock in me.”

Dean stopped kissing his neck and growled in his ear, “DONE.” He wondered about the sudden boldness. “We should talk first. Let’s take a drive, get you something to eat first.”

Castiel nodded.

 

On the drive, neither of them really spoke. Maybe just a few sentences in passing, about how crappy the weather has been, about Castiel turning Twenty and how he had been thinking of how he should be moving out of his parents place at some point that year. 

“Can you afford to live on your own?” Dean questioned. Looking straight ahead at the road.

“Not really...I quit my job at Walmart.”

“And why is that?”

“It got so boring-” Castiel gulped, “You didn’t shop there anymore after our falling out.”

Dean smiled, “You miss me?” one hand slipping from the steering wheel to squeeze Castiel’s thigh suggestively.

Castiel inhaled deeply, eyes closing. “I did. I regret letting you slip away.”

“You know-” He squeezed his thigh again and changing the subject back to Castiel's wishes to move out of his parents home, “I can help you with money.”

“Maybe if you were my boyfriend I’d accept your money.”

 

The older man resumed driving, not saying anything else. He had been hurt over Castiel’s rejections but is willing to try something. As soon as he pulled into a parking space of a Dunkin Donuts, he climbed out of his car in order to open the passenger side door for his “date”. He helped Castiel out of the car. 

“First coffee then we can talk.” 

“Uh okay.”

Why is he being so strict about talking? He thought. What is there to talk about? 

 

After they both got a latte and bagel each, they found a small table near the back of the room. “Let’s sit here, more privacy.” They both sat and the older man cleared his throat, “Let me start by saying that I think you’re a great kid-”

Castiel chimed in, “I’m twenty now. Since last week. “ 

Dean smiled faintly. “Right. Yes. Twenty.” He reached over to grab Castiel’s hand and kissed his knuckles once, green eyes gazing into blue eyes. “Happy birthday. I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was your birthday or I would’ve sent you a gift.”

“It’s okay...I didn’t tell you when my birthday anyways.” The twenty year old shrugged, sipping his latte. “What’s this all about, what did you want to talk about? It sounds serious.”

Dean rubbed circles over Castiel’s knuckles as he held onto his hand, “Well the thing is, certain things have come up in my life and I no longer wish to have a relationship with you-”

Castiel pulled his hand back harshly. Both of his hands now under the table.

“Or Anyone.” Dean finished. “It has nothing to do with you, I’m just not a relationship guy. We can be friends or we can just have se-”

“HA!” Castiel laughed sarcastically. “And what kind of friends would that be? Are you seriously this fucking hurt because I rejected you? I thought you cared about me-”

Dean tensed, “Shhh, Will you keep it down. You’re making a scene.” 

“Fuck you. I thought you wanted me and only me. Your words remember!” 

“Will you be quiet!” Dean covered his face with his hands in anger. “Shut up.”

Castiel got up and rushed into the bathroom that was a mere 5 feet away, he could feel the tears that would be coming any second now.

People sitting at the table nearest to them had been observing the whole interaction. "Kid's these days.” Dean smiled and excused himself to the bathroom after Castiel. Once inside the bathroom he found Castiel leaning against the sink, his face red and puffy. “Get out.”

“No. I want you to calm down and listen to me.”

“I can’t calm down!” Castiel lunged forward to punch Dean in the chest with his fists over and over again, it didn’t hurt Dean of course but it was worth a try to cause him some pain after what he was feeling. “Why don’t you want me anymore! You let me give you a blow job!” He hissed in anger. Tears rolling down his red cheeks one after the other. "Why didn't you stop me...you kissed me too."

“Shut your fucking mouth already you little shit.” Dean growled and grabbed Castiel’s wrists to stop him from hitting his chest. “Stop it.”

Castiel looked up at Dean in shock. “Why…”

“Because I love sex and no pretty boy is going to change that. Got it? I tried to be your boyfriend and you shut me down. And besides you let 2 months pass without contacting me or letting me know what was going on. Did you really think I would wait weeks with no hope to see if you would change your mind. How was I supposed to know you would? I already fucked someone else.” 

Castiel dropped to his knees, his shoulders shaking through his sobs. “I hate you.”

“You told me I’m too old to be your boyfriend and you’re right. You can’t be upset with me because I agree with you.”

Castiel wiped his tears and walked out of the bathroom, he planned to walk home. He did not want to see Dean ever again. If he couldn’t have a relationship with him, why would he want to see Dean anymore. What kind of friends could they be.

Dean found Castiel walking passed his Rolls Royce and called out, “Where are you going!”

Castiel shouted back, “Away from you so you can go fuck another guy!” 

Dean sprinted to catch up to him, “Would you stop it.” He ground out, grasping his arm to yank him towards the car. “You’re coming with me. That’s final.”

“Whatever.” The twenty year old allowed himself to be be dragged back to the car and pushed inside.

 

Dean drove them back to his house in angry silence. Castiel kept his face turned towards the window. 

Once he reached his house Dean turned to face the passenger side of the car, “So.” Castiel ignored him. After a few minutes Dean leaned over to kiss the young man’s cheek, “Look at me. I tried with you, I really did...but it’s so hard when you rejected me. Feelings or no feelings, I don’t know If I can handle you running off on me again.” he spoke honestly, still pressing kisses to his face. Gently and slowly.

Castiel closed his eyes, whimpering. “I’m not going to run away this time…” opening his eyes again he took Dean’s lightly bearded face in his hands, “I ran because I’m scared of YOU running away from me. Sex, love...all of it is new to me. I’ve never been close to anyone-I have no experience at all.”

Dean closed the gap between them and pulled the younger man onto his lap, one hand reaching around to grope his ass. The steering wheel digging into Castiel’s back, he gasped. Every time Dean ground up against the cock that was straining his jeans the steering wheel made another jab into his lower back. It wasn’t unpleasant. 

“Let’s just be free together. Please.” Dean panted between kisses to Castiel’s mouth,”No titles. At least for now.”

Castiel nodded furiously, “I don’t care. As long as I can have you. Have this.” His hands were rubbing up and down the older older man’s chest and shoulders, it turned him on more and more. “I need to feel you. All of you. I want skin on skin.” he breathed out shakily.

Dean stopped, “Are you ready for that? We tried to have sex before...You ran out on me before we got to the good-” This time Castiel was grinding his ass down on the older man’s cock. An “Ughhn” sound weakly escaped his throat.

“Does this prove I’m ready?” He panted, working himself on Dean’s cock. Even though jeans were in the way, it felt so good. So enticing. “I need to be fucked. Just please. I need it. I need you.”

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, he opened the car door and instructed Castiel get out first. He followed, both basically running to the front door of the house. The older man fumbled with his keys as fast as he could. “Please hurry.” Castiel moaned. 

“Stop.” Dean replied, He kicked the door open once it was unlocked and lifted Castiel, bridal style; all the way up to his bedroom. 

Castiel was getting shy again but refused to let it hold him back this time. He wanted this for a long while now and was done denying his urges and feelings any longer. He was thrown playfully on the bed by Dean.

“Don’t be too rough…” Castiel pulled his shirt off when he saw Dean doing the same thing above him. “I’m scared to be honest but I want this…” 

“Shhhh.” Dean pushed his jeans down, climbing into bed over Castiel. Hovering over the young man, he leaned down to kiss his shoulder. His hands working on getting his jeans off too. “Relax.” 

~

Moments later when Castiel was prepped and ready, Dean pushed the head of his cock against his entrance until it gave way “Snug but we’ll make it work.” He winked.

 

Castiel gasped, “Dean I-agh-Love you.” He felt so full. Of Dean and a feeling that felt a lot like love. Overwhelming love.

 

“What?” Dean rasped, blinking away the sweat that was falling into his eyes down from his forehead. “Cas I-.” He couldn't finish his sentence, deciding to ignore what was said and keep up the painfully slow and deep pace of his thrusts. 

Dean decided to make love to Castiel tonight. Not fuck him.


	8. Water & Sweat.

Dean lay in bed awake in bed while Castiel slept peacefully next to him. His face was angelic and soft. He smiled. That night he made loved to this young man for the first time, sex wasn’t usually a big deal for the 36 year old before. But now… things felt different. He liked Castiel very much and didn’t want to ruin it. 

Although Castiel cut ties with him suddenly 2 months ago and ran out of him, he did want to give things a try. It would take a good long while before he could trust him with his heart. For now he just wanted to take care of Castiel and show him the good things in life. Maybe buy him a new car or pay for him to live in an apartment. He loved the idea of Castiel living with him but knew it was a bad idea. Especially so soon. 

If Castiel moved in he would never go to sleep at a reasonable hour and he would never leave for work in the morning. Having this adorable young man in his home was much too tempting. Sexually. 

Dean rolled over, hooking an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Mmm Morning.” He mumbled, planting several kisses at the back of his bare neck. 

Castiel shivered. “Hey.” He turned over to kiss Dean on the lips. “Are we okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I just woke you up. Seriously? Yea.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine baby. I’m glad you’re here. I- I enjoyed last night.”

Castiel blushed. “Me too...I hurt everywhere-” he giggled, “but It’s good.”

“Was I good?” he asked, knowing he was.

“Yes.”

“Wanna go again?” 

“God no...I mean- yes but not now. I can’t. It kinda hurts.” 

“I can kiss it better.” 

Castiel noticed a primal dark look glaze over his eyes. “That’s okay. I should take a hot shower. I got so sweaty last night, feel gross now.”

Dean arranged himself and Castiel in a way where his legs were spread wide open, Castiel basically bent in half. He admired Castiel’s swollen pink hole.

“Stop... Perv.” Castiel mumbled, blushing. He’s never really even looked at it himself all that well, so having someone else staring at it was a bit humiliating. 

Dean ignored him, starting to press wet kisses on the back of Castiel’s knees and thighs, moving ever so slowly towards his inner thighs, keeping eye contact as best he could. The wet sounds of his tongue against skin clearly audible in the silent bedroom.

Castiel legs started trembling. 

Dean kissed near Castiel's puckered hole, still keeping his eyes locked on Castiel’s. As if asking for permission to continue where he really wants to kiss.

Unsure and nervous, he still nods for him to continue.

Dean licks and nips gently on the skin between his hole and balls, being as gentle as he can but still applying a little pressure. Castiel starts whining in his throat now, lips parted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t take care of you like this last night. I wasn’t expecting-” He stopped talking after noticing Castiel’s cock hardening. He bit the back of Castiel’s thigh. “Pay attention to me.”

No response.

Dean inched close to his hole, dipping his tongue and lapping at it like a dog. That caused the young man’s eyes to fly open. “That’s a good boy.” 

“Uh shiii-” Castiel rocked his hips slightly forward onto the tongue jabbing at his hole.

Dean slapped his thigh gently. “What did I say about cursing in my house?”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry what?” His tone was firm but not threatening.

“Sorry...Sir?” 

“Good boy.” He continued lapping at his good boy’s hole. 

Castiel felt as if he was going to cum just by Dean’s tongue. He felt like he was going to cum a few times but couldn’t. Not until Dean took mercy on him and finished him off with a blowjob that lasted less than a minute. Castiel lay spent for a little too long, “Did I kill you?” He nudged.

“Not yet. Sorry.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s too bad.”

“You’d die without me, admit it.” Castiel joked. Dean didn’t laugh or smile.

“I drank so much when you left.” He said sadly. “I didn’t know what to do. I felt like I was falling in love with you. Then you’re gone and I have to move on-before we really started.”

Castiel listened. His heart sinking.

“And then you’re back just as suddenly.” Dean groaned,”I can’t handle this. I’m overwhelmed.” 

Castiel sat up so fast he felt dizzy, “Hey hey-” wrapping an around around Dean’s freckled shoulder. “I’m here.”

Dean locked eyes with blue, “I can’t count on that. I’m not even sure I can change. My phones filled with dozens of numbers again.” He confessed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone to show Castiel. “Take a look. I’m still talking to guys and I’m still having sex with men who aren’t you.”

Castiel looked through the blackberry, he found several text’s from men. Several nude photos in his gallery. A lot of them were Dean, and many were other men. All naked. 

“Where do you find all these guys.” Castiel questioned sadly but still trying to understand. He knew he had no say in what he did those 2 months they were not speaking.

“Dating sites.”

“You know you can catch an STD-”

Dean cut him off, “Fuck you!” pushing Castiel away. “Get out.”

“Dean-” His eyes watered, tugging at his arm. “I’m jus-”

“You’re not catching anything from me. But maybe you should go before you do.” Dean got up from the bed, still nude , he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

After half an hour Dean peeked his head out of the bathroom, he noticed Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. He felt terrible for lashing out at the poor guy. “Cas?” Castiel looked up, eyes red and puffy. “Come.” He reached a hang out. “Take a shower with me, Please.” His own eyes threatened to tear up.

Castiel walked over to him and Dean pulled him into a tight embrace once he was close enough to do so. “I’m sorry. I’m a jerk.” He whispered into Castiel’s ear. 

“I don’t blame you...I ran away from you. You only went back to doing what you knew.”

Dean nodded, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. “I’m a slut.”

Castiel laughed softly through his tears. “Yeah.”

Dean patted his bare ass. “Don’t start with me or else.”

“Or else what?” Castiel looked up at him through his wet lashes.

Dean rubbed his own tears away, feeling the moment passed. “I’ll give you another orgasm.”

The twenty year old gulped, shaking his head. “Not ready for another one yet. No no no no-” He continued shaking his head and made his way into the shower, Dean following close behind. Once Dean was inside the shower with him, Castiel watched the warm water running down the older man’s body. His body looking suddenly more sculpted than it did when he was dry.

Dean felt himself being watched, “Change your mind about another orgasm?” he started running the bar of soap all over his chest and stomach, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. “Hmm?”

Castiel smiled as if drunk. “I like you so much Dean-” After realizing his confession he stopped, his hands reaching up to rub Dean’s chest. So soapy and wet. Firm.

Dean’s back pressed against the cool tile wall. Looking down at Castiel. Dean looked as if he was submitting to Castiel. When fingers rubbed at his nippes, he moaned. Head falling forward. He got down to his knees without realizing he was. 

“Can I fuck you?” Castiel said bravely. He didn’t even know if topping would be something he is interested in but this man was giving him all sorts of feelings.

Dean whimpered, nodding. His lips were parted.

“Have you been fucked before?” He kind of felt he was pushing his luck asking so many questions but he wanted to know more about his sexual life.

He nodded, lifting his head to meet his gaze. 

Castiel swallowed dryly, his cock was hard again. He didn’t think that could happen again so soon after two intense orgasms. He had seen this in porn before so he decided to give it a try, he grabbed his cock at the base, inching forward to slap the older man’s cheek with it. Gently. 

Dean bit his lip. A look of urgency and want in his eyes. 

Castiel took that as a sign to proceed, he pressed the head against his parted lips. “Open.” he said, barely audible. He was not used to having control like this over another man. He just lost his virginity to him hours ago.

Dean swallowed Cas’ cock into his mouth greedy. Moaning. He closed his eyes and easily deep throated Castiel’s 6 and a half inches. 

Castiel knees almost buckled, “Ohhhhh shiii-” he steadied himself on Dean’s strong shoulders. His hips now having a mind of their own, he began to fuck Deans face. “Fuuuck-”

Dean opened his eyes, Castiel was a beautiful view from down there he thought. His black hair was wet and curling at the front due to the water. His skin glistening from the water pouring on him or from sweat. He couldn’t tell. 

Castiel was beautiful. 

Dean let Castiel slip out of his mouth. Castiel whined, he stood and pressed the young man against his own body. Holding him tight. “Shhh.” He shushed before he could ask why he stopped sucking him off. 

Castiel felt Dean’s almost 9 inch dick pressing against his own, “Oh fuck-” he moaned. Dean began grinding against him, the friction being almost too hot and almost too good to bare. 

“Like that?” Dean grunted. “You make my dick so fucking hard.”

Castiel, open mouthed, nodded like it was his first time again. Cute, Dean thought. 

Feeling the need to steady himself he pushed Castiel against the tile wall, caging him in between his arms on either side of him. The water hitting Dean’s back. 

“I swear I could love you.” Dean whispered. His chest rising and falling a little too quickly. "I want to but I'm scared Cas...

"I'm scared too." 


	9. Don't hit it & Quit it.

Dean is in the middle of a Monday morning meeting when his phone chirps unexpectedly. It’s his new boyfriend, Cas. He smiles and is warming up to the whole “love and...love” thing. He types out a reply quickly before anyone can take notice he isn’t paying attention. “Hey cutie.”

Not even a minute later there’s another text. “Miss you. When can I come over????” He smiles again. Another text comes in. “Well????”

“I’m in a meeting. “ He replied. After a few seconds he sent another, “But I’m thinking of you.” He didn’t want Castiel to think he was already having doubts about asking him to be his boyfriend. 

Baby steps.

At some point he would have to tell Castiel all about himself and was dreading it, he didn’t want to admit that once upon a time he fell too head over heels in love with a man who was not into men at all. He fell in love with an older man when he was pretty much the same age as Castiel, if not younger. A year or two. That man really did a number on him. It’s been many years but still, Dean never got closure. What kind of closure could he get from a man who was not gay or bi? and offered no explanation after they slept together?

Dean and his first love, unrequited love, was Benny, they had worked together at a diner. Dean was still a teenager and Benny had been in his early forties. Benny owned the diner and hired Dean. Benny kept the diner open past midnight just so Dean could indulge in an entire cherry pie and a pot of coffee, black of course and it was on the house. Benny had taken pitty on the boy, he was dressed in black suit, His was hair matted down on his head and his eyes red. His dad’s funeral had been that day. Dean took it really hard, his dad being the only parent he had left, he was his best friend. The only family he had aside from Sam. There was an uncle named Bobby, but Bobby was nowhere to be found. 

It became a regular thing, Benny letting Dean stay at the diner until after closing. Mostly because Dean didn’t want to go home to an empty house. Sam was never home, he was always out with the neighbor girl named Jess. Not long after Dean turned 18, Benny hired him. He came to realize he didn’t mind Dean’s company at his diner, it was a fresh face and that was needed. With Dean around, a lot more girls stopped by, mostly to stare at the new addition to the diner but Dean was a smooth talker and convinced every girl that stopped by for a chat to also buy some coffee or some kind of pastry. Benny appreciated it and was happy he was bringing a lot more business. 

After closing the diner one night, Dean began to notice Benny. Really notice him. How strong his arms were and how muscular and big he was. Dean admired his beard, he was jealous he couldn’t grow a full one at his age. Dean didn’t know gay from straight at this point in his life, all he knew was that he liked his boss. Liked him in a way where he thought he was a good friend but also found him very attractive. Benny was always there. Every day. 

Dean’s admiration for Benny led him to come in earlier and earlier to work, just to strike up conversation about anything that Benny may want to talk about. After a while he learned Benny was divorced and had no children. This caught his interest more, Benny is single and so was he. 

One afternoon when he diner was slow, Benny was out back sorting some boxes when Dean decided to join him. Dean stood before him, dopey eyed and biting his lip. “I uh...do you need anything?” 

Benny looked him up and down, “All done here, maybe you should go home. Doesn’t look like anyone’s gonna be stopping by. Weather and all.” he straightened up, eyes on Dean.

Dean gulped, inching closer to the man. “I have to be honest…” he started, “I like you. Really really like you.”

Benny smiled, “I like you too Dean, It’s been a pleasure having you here.”

Dean whined, “Yeah for sure, but- I like you in a...Okay I think you're hot as fuck.” he didn’t know if he was saying things right. He just wanted Benny.

“I’m almost your dad’s age.” he paused,”Or was almost his age.”

“I know but I-”

Benny closed the gap between them and hugged him tight, “Shhh.” he rubbed Dean’s back,”It’s okay kiddo.”

Dean pulled back and got on the tips of his toes to kiss Benny, he only ended up kissing his bearded chin though because Benny caught on and pulled away. 

Benny held him back roughly by the shoulders. “What are you doing? We can’t! I-I don’t want to!” he let the boy go and stormed off. After a few minutes his truck roared to life in the distance.

Dean cried as he finished cleaning up the diner for the next day and closed up. After a few weeks of not speaking to Benny at all, they still worked side by side in silence and ignoring what happened. Benny still smiled at him when he came in, still patted him on the back for a job well done at the end of the night but it was different now. Benny didn’t open up about his life anymore, he didn’t invite Dean to go fishing again, he didn’t want to see him outside of the diner anymore. They had gone on a few fishing trips before his dad died, of course John was there too. Benny and John had been close friends, he watched Dean grow up from a toddler until now. 

Eventually, after a long busy day Benny and Dean had almost forgotten what had happened between them as they chatted up a storm over some hamburgers. The topic was classic cars and neither of them could resist testing each other to see who knew the most about cars. Benny had him beat by a mile. Dean punched his arm in defiance, “My dad passed down some mad car skills to me!”

Benny took the playful punch and uttered the words,”Yea yea, fuck you.”

Dean almost choked on the last bite of his hamburger. Almost. “Can you.” he whispered under his breath. Eyes lifting to find Benny’s.

Benny realized what he meant. “I don’t care if you’re gay Dean...but I’m old.” he shrugged. 

“Would you look at yourself!” Dean scoffed,”You’re a fucking bear of a man! A sexy bear!”

Benny blushed. “Yea okay Dean. Stop.” He never thought he was into the same sex but he was liking the compliments.

“I’m serious, you look good-”

“Stop talking like that or I could do something I’ll regret.”

Dean breathed in, “Just do it.”

Benny reached for Dean across the table, kissing him feverishly. His tongue finding it’s way into the boy’s mouth easily. Dean was open, ready and very willing. They kissed until Dean almost forgot to breathe, “Happy now?” he asked.

Dean blinked, “Very. More?” Benny nodded. 

~

 

After Dean and Benny slept together, Benny turned full circle on him, he didn’t want to see Dean anymore. He didn’t want Dean working at his diner anymore. Dean lashed out every time he could, he couldn’t handle feeling like he got used. He often lashed out at innocent customers who simply asked for another soda or another cup of coffee. Each day he grew bitter. 

Continuing to work at the diner wasn’t healthy for him and he knew it. Seeing Benny go about his life as if they didn’t have sex was too much. Dean gave him his virginity and Benny took it and ran with it. He knew it was wrong to sleep with his Dad’s friend- his now boss, but he couldn’t help himself for falling in love with Benny. It was only natural with all the time they had been spending together after his dad’s death. 

 

Dean was working in the morning on a Sunday, when Benny came up to him as he was wiping down some tables. There was a young female next to him, “Dean? I’d like to introduce you to this young lady here. Her name is Ana.”

Dean studied her, she was wearing a nametag and the same uniform shirt as he was. New coworker. Great. “Hey Ana.” he said dumbly and joked “Replacing me already huh.”

Benny cleared his throat, “Actually, Yes.”

Dean nodded, slapping his towel down on the table. “Guess I had that coming. Didn’t I.” Tears welled up in his eyes. Ana oblivious to what was going on so she stood there in silence, her fingers interlocked in front of her. “Don’t answer that. I’m gone.”

Benny nodded in silence. Unaffected. 

Dean scoffed. Benny was surprised Dean hadn’t spit in his face or throw the glass of water that was sitting on the table in his face.

 

That was the final time they saw each other.

~

Dean dialed Castiel’s number and got his voicemail. “Hey. Meeting went well. Can you come over? I’m thinking about having a little movie night.” He sighed, “Call me- Or text.” 

 

As Dean was pulling up to his driveway, Castiel’s reply came through. 

“See u soon. Scary movies? You buying food too?”

Dean rolled his eyes, typing out “Yes assbutt.”

 

Later that night, Castiel lay on top of Dean on the couch. The Blair Witch movie playing on the TV. It was his favorite for some reason.

“Cas?” 

“Hmm?”

“I’m a jerk aren’t I?” he sighed, “I mean I know I am...but I have reasons for it.”

Castiel lifted his head from Dean’s chest. “I’m sure there is but you don’t have to tell me right now if-”

Dean smiled. “I should though. You’re my boyfriend.”

Castiel blushed. “Go on.” he sat up on the couch, pulling his legs under him as if he was a kid sitting down for storytime in kindergarden. “Spill the dark secrets that makes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester.” he said in his best scary voice. 

Dean huffed, sitting up straight, facing Castiel. “Cas, I fell in love once. Didn’t go so well…”

“People fall in love.” an eyebrow raised. “You’re older, I knew you must have had other boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“I’ve had girlfriends, never boyfriends.” he admitted. “You’re my first boyfriend.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “So you fell in love with a girl, did it end badly?”

“No I’ve had amazing relationships with women to be honest. Just loved the one man. He...not so much. Hell, he probably has forgotten all about me.” He said that last part sadly. 

“Oh...so if you like how your relationships with women turn out, why did you look for men online? Just for sex?”

Dean glared at his boyfriend and was getting angry though he had to keep in mind he suggested to let him in in the first place. “I like sex with men what can I say.” he answered cooly.

“Can’t you just have relationships with men also? Why just sex.”

“I believe I’m trying to have a relationship with you now aren’t I?”

“True.” Castiel leaned over and kissed his lips once and settled back into his spot. “Okay so you fell in love with a man. Was he married or something?”

“No Cas. He was a lot older than me and I was a teenager. That’s why I didn’t want to date you, I didn’t wanna do the same thing to you that he did to me. I was very...hot and cold about getting involved with you.”

“Points for honesty.” Castiel smiled gently. “I can appreciate honestly.”

Dean smiled back. “I’ll try to talk to you more...instead of you know, yelling.”

“I’d appreciate that too.” Castiel crawled over onto Dean’s lap, “I’m glad you’re opening up. So, Who is the unlucky man you fell in love with?”

“Benny.” his voice cracked. “He was my dad’s friend. We got closer when he died.”

“I see.” Castiel’s fingers pushed Dean’s hair back, exposing more of the freckles on his face. “That doesn’t explain why you have sex with all these guys and not try-”

Dean kissed him, to shut him up and because he was feeling ashamed as well. He wanted to try to find love all those years, man or woman. It didn’t matter to him, he was still so hurt and so raw about emotional intimacy he didn’t know how to approach it. All he knew was that sex was fun, and love was not. 

Castiel sighed, “Dean Dean Dean…” shaking his head. “Even though you were a huge ass before, you didn’t do what he did after we...you know. You’re here and I’m here.”

Dean smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s chin. “Don’t ever go anywhere.”

“Don’t ever let me go anywhere.” 

Dean nodded.

“No I mean it. Chain me to the bed or something so I don’t leave. “ Half was meant to be taken as a joke, the other half was a plea. “I never want to leave you.”

Dean’s eyes teared up. “I’m so sorry for being an asshole...there’s no excuse for it.” he buried his face in Castiel’s chest. 

Castiel cradled Dean’s head in a nurturing way, “You’re okay. Benny is in the past- you’re not Benny. If you-” He swallowed his own tears, “If you told me this from the start I may not have ever ran away. “

“Maybe not but pretty pathetic I’m still broken over a one time thing huh.”

“Not one bit. You fell for him, I understand the hurt.”

“You do?”

“Sure. If you did the same to me I don’t know If I could let that go easily. I can’t say I would react the same way but i would be hurt for a long time.”

“Thanks. For listening to me.” Dean kissed him softly, barely pressing his lips against his boyfriend. He was starting to feel a little lighter now that he got some weight off his heart. 

“Sleep?” Castiel yawned, “Movie ended a while ago.” he gestured at the TV.

Dean laughed, “Yeah I noticed it was when I didn’t hear screaming. “ Castiel leaned closer to him, eyes drooping so he scooped him up in his arms, “But yea, Sleep.” and took him upstairs to his bedroom.


	10. Business & Pleasure

Castiel had been worried the past few weeks with his boyfriend Dean always away on “business. Was it really business? Or was his boyfriend simply making excuses not to see him? These questions buzzed in his mind late at night while he tried to fall asleep to unreplied text messages.

He could admit it was pretty pathetic of himself to beg his sister to drive him to his boyfriend’s house after midnight just to see if the giant batmobile looking car was in the driveway, but he had to know the truth. 

“Thanks for doing this-”

“Once you see that his car really is gone, because he is away on business, will you leave me alone Cas? I have a job you know. Some of us don’t have rich boyfriend’s to spoil our every desire.” His sister quipped, with a faint smile. She was a little jealous, but who wouldn’t be.

Castiel sighed, “I’m sure you’re right.”

As soon as he said that, they drove by Dean’s house and guess what. His car was in the driveway. The light upstairs was on.

“I’m sorry.” Anna continued driving, not wanting to stop the car for fear her little brother would run up to the house and demand an explanation. She had her share of bad breakups and didn’t want him to make a fool of himself and lose his dignity. She would spare him that much. 

Castiel, with his mouth hanging open in shock and anger growled- “THAT...MOTHER-”

“No cussing in my car.” Anna sped up, wanting to take him home before he lost it right then and there.

“Okay...I just-” a tear rolled down Castiel’s puffy cheeks, “I thought he would change for me.” 

“Some men are who they are, unable to change.” 

“I guess.”

Castiel lay in bed, tears streaming down his face and looked at pictures of Dean and himself on his phone. 

 

4:32 a.m 

You messed up, Dean.

He knew all too well that he would regret sending that text, but he was too broken to care at that moment. Too numb. 

The next morning, right after opening his eyes he remembered the text he sent. Oh fuck. He scrambled to check his text messages but to his surprise, nothing new. Guess he really doesn’t care about me after all… 

Castiel figured it was over, that maybe Dean didn’t change and went back to sleeping around. 

“Anna, what am I gonna do!?” Castiel yelled at her through tears. “I don’t have a job, Dean was supposed to help me with everything!” 

His sister, knowing all of his anger was coming from a place of despair, she let him yell. “This is why we don’t depend on men on every level sweetheart…” She pulled him in for a tight hug. Castiel melting into it instantly. Still angry.

“He promised me the world.” He ground out. Tears falling.

“Shh...I know, I know.” She pulled away and held her baby brothers face in her hands, “You need to get a job, make your own money again-”

“Yeah…” 

 

Later on that day, Castiel got his job back at Wal-mart. The manager had missed having such a great cashier that he gave him the job right on the spot. He didn’t really want to work there again but after quitting school, he didn’t really have much of a choice. Castiel felt like he had no options left. Dean had been MIA for almost a month, no texts from him and no calls. The last time they saw each other he was sure everything had been going very well. Dean had opened up. Maybe that’s as far as he can go …

“Hi, Welcome to Wal-mart.” He smiled, greeting customers. (He was one of the few cashiers working this late.)

When there were no customers to ring up he would take out his phone and played around on Tinder. Not really his cup of tea but he was bored but didn’t want to meet up with anyone from Tinder, he was just looking. Yeah, just looking. 

Every once in awhile he would catch a glimpse of a tall man with brown hair walking by, from the corner of his eye. Calm down...It’s not him. I’m just crazy. I miss him too much.

 

~  
A few days later he was on his break, smoking a cigarette while he sat in his car with the window open. He hated those things, but he didn’t care and wanted to “break the rules” a little bit. A cigarette was the worst thing he could do. Baby steps. Castiel had always been a good boy growing up, a good student, followed all the rules but right now, they can all go to hell. Ultimately knowing he would go back to his old ways and be ‘good’ again. He figured it would do him well to rebel a bit for once.

Castiel leaned back against the leather seat of his sister’s car, “Crap.” he sighed, the leather felt like ice against his back. He wasn’t wearing a jacket even though it was nearing November.

All of the thoughts he had about Dean and his situation, kept buzzing in his mind. Still nothing from his boyfriend. Did he even have a boyfriend anymore? 

 

“Baby…” Dean whispered in his ear, “Wake up.” 

“Baby...I love you. Don’t leave me, please. “

“You’re having a nightmare.” Dean hissed, “Wake up!”

 

Castiel’s eyes flew open, he was panting and sweating. Castiel hadn’t realized he fell asleep and decided to try Dean. He pressed the contact button for “Mr. Freckles” on his phone. It went to voicemail. He left a message, something he didn’t do before.

“Dean...I need you. “ He sobbed into the phone, “Come back.” and pressed the end call button. Castiel wasn’t expecting a call back, but he had to try. Dean was his boyfriend, he could go by his house and see once and for all if he was there. He just couldn’t. 

 

The following night, Castiel was working the register, as always. Ringing up a few customers, when the thought he was done for the next while, he almost lost his balance when-

“Dean?” His eyes were wide. Like he had done something wrong. 

“Heyy.” Dean smiled, holding up a bouquet of roses. “I’ll take these for my boyfriend, I hear he needs me.”

Castiel made a disgusted face at the roses, then at Dean. “No.” he shook his head almost violently and said. “I’m done here.” and sprinted off towards the back of the store, where he knew it wasn’t allowed for customers to enter. 

He waited 20 minutes before coming out, he needed to get home, it was almost 6 in the morning and his shift had ended awhile ago. Surely Dean had gone. He wanted to see Dean so bad, but there were so many questions. 

Castiel hurried to his car when “Cas!” was shouted from the parking lot, it was Dean, parked right beside Anna’s car. He ran towards the car and tried to unlock the car door as fast as he could but it was the wrong key.

“Stop running away from me!” Dean sounded angry, “Stop!”

Castiel turned around and started pounding into the older man’s chest with his fists, “You jerk!”

Dean gripped his boy into a tight embrace, to hold him and to keep him from hitting him. “Stop.”

“Where were you.” 

“I told you, I was on a business trip for work.” Dean lifted Castiel’s chin up so he could look into his eyes. “You believe me don’t you?”

“Honestly, no.”

Dean let go. “I see. What can I do about that?”

“Why was your car at your house if you were out of town?”

Dean barked out a laugh, “Really Cas. Spying on me?”

Castiel wanted to shrink in on himself in shame. “Answer me.”

“My brother stays with me, he drove me to the airport and dropped me off. Why would I take my car to a business trip out of town?” 

Castiel looked up, the morning sun blinding him a little. Dean glowed in pure innocence behind the rays of light. “Oh.”

Dean half smiled. But he looked angry. “Yeah, oh.”

“I’m sorry, I suck.” Castiel shrugged. “I’m a nightmare.”

“You do suck.” Dean smiled, winking when his boy caught his eye. “Suck my..” he looked down suggestively. 

Castiel felt like crying. “I’m sad.”

“I’m only messing with you.” Dean pulled him into a hug.

Castiel pulled away, “Wait. If what you’re saying is the truth, then why didn’t I hear from you for a month?” 

Dean looked like he had been caught red handed. Like he had committed a crime and was about to go to jail. 

Castiel poked him in the chest. “Busted. Mister.” 

The older man licked his lips. Lost for words. He shrugged. “You got me. I don’t know what to say.”

“Mr. Winchester, You are relieved from your boyfriend duties. You may go find your next conquest.” He extended his hand in goodbye for Dean to shake, “It’s been real.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Don’t do this.” his voice actually cracked as he spoke what could be his last words to the boy. “I do love you.”

Castiel emphasized his right hand for Dean to take by extending it further out. 

“I’m not taking it.” The older man swatted the hand away. “Quit playing.”

“You left me to fend for myself! Youuuuuu left for a month! Right after you asked me to move in!” Castiel roared, “You said you would take care of me!”

Dean kept nodding and let Castiel run his mouth, he deserved the lecture anyway. 

“You got nothing to say now huh.” He shoved Dean, “Huh!” and shoved him again harder, this time Dean fell backwards, his back hitting the impala. 

Dean rubbed at his eyes and stood up after a moment to get into his car, and drove off. Leaving Castiel alone in the parking lot. 

~

Dean had so much to explain, nothing looked the way it did. How could he tell his boyfriend that he had a drug problem for the past several years, and had had a relapse. How could he find the words to tell him that, he knew Cas would run away if his successful boyfriend was actually a speed freak on top of his sex addiction. He knew he looked horrible on paper. 

 

Another week passed, Castiel was filled with regret about everything. Was Dean a jerk who left him with no explanation or was he being truthful. He had been depressed about the whole thing, Dean didn’t reach out either. He left text messages and even stopped by his house once, his car was gone. 

“Maybe he moved. “ Castiel whispered. 

“Shh, I’m sure he needs time. Maybe you hurt him?”

“Yeah...I pushed him pretty hard, and he’s old. Maybe I broke his back.” Castiel laughed, no humor to it. “In all seriousness, I guess I broke his heart. I’m a crap boyfriend.”

“You’re an angel.” Anna smiled, cradling her baby brothers head to her chest as they sat on the couch watching a movie. “You both just suck at talking to each other.”

“You picked up on that too huh.” Castiel smiled, a real smile. He was blessed to have a sister that seemed to make problems seem smaller than they actually were. “Maybe...we need therapy? Like, we should talk to someone. Together.”

Anna beamed, “You know, that’s a good idea. Dean might be up for that, give him some space and let him come to you.”

Castiel sat up straight, “And if he doesn’t?” 

“I’ll talk to him, I can tell him you’re interested in seeking therapy together. As a couple. He might talk to me.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Castiel hugged his sister, “God bless you. I’m happy you’re back home.”

“Me too. I’ve missed you.”

 

Castiel went up to his room shortly after the movie had finished, he noticed he had a missed call, and an unread text message. Dean.

11:45 p.m. 

1 Missed call 

12:03 a.m

1 New Message

Castiel plopped into bed, looking at the new message, he didn’t recognize the number.

Unknown

Is this Castiel?

Hello? Who is this.

Unknown

Sam. Dean’s brother. 

Um...I remember you, yea. 

Unknown

Don’t freak out...please. Dean is in the hospital, Can I come pick you up? He asked me to come get you. He wants to see you.

Castiel read the word ‘hospital’ and sat up on his bed, panicking. 

What happened???? Come get me please. 

 

Everything he had been thinking and feeling, no longer existed. Everything had vanished. The only thing that mattered in the world, is Dean. 

Castiel stood outside waiting for Sam with his sister, “What could have happened?” Anna asked. Her arm wrapped around him.

Castiel leaned into her, “Who knows. I don’t want to think I hurt him.”

“You can’t hurt anyone, and Dean looks like a strong guy. I’m sure you’re not the reason why he’s in the hospital.” Anna gave him a quick kiss goodbye as she saw Dean’s impala driving up the road, “Hang in there, kay?” 

Castiel nodded.

He quickly scrambled into the impala as soon as it pulled into his driveway, “Dean. What happened.”

Sam cleared his throat, “He-” 

“Tell me. Please.”


End file.
